Worst Nightmare
by izzyandrews123
Summary: After Katniss volunteers to take Prim's place, Gale's name gets drawn, not Peeta's. In Gale's POV.
1. Reaping Day

**Reaping Day**

"Primrose Everdeen." Oh no, no there's no way. She only had one slip in that bowl, there has to be some mistake. Except there isn't, and my heart sinks. Then I know what's coming next and my heart sinks even further, because knowing my best friend, the girl I love, she is going to volunteer for her little sister. I know this is exactly what she is going to do because I would do the same for Rory, my 13-year-old brother.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" She shrieks through the silent square. I want to yell and scream and curse at the Capitol. I want to take her and run to the woods like we talked about this morning. I want to volunteer for her, but I can't do that, I can't do any of those things. I can't even volunteer to go with her because of the promise we made years ago, to take care of each other's family if we ever got reaped. All I can do is watch in horror as she makes her way forward. If feels like my worst nightmare coming true.

I can see Katniss struggling with Prim and I can tell she is losing control on her calm facade she's trying to hold onto, so I head up there and scoop Prim off of her and help her on stage. It takes every ounce of will power I have not to scoop her up as well and run for my life.

Trying to soothe the hysterical Prim, I carry her back to her mother. I have to force Prim into Ms. Everdeen's frozen arms and she seems to come to once Prim is in her grasp, thankfully. As I'm making my way back to my section Effie, District 12's escort is introducing Katniss.

"Well I'd bet my hat that was your sister you volunteered for?" Katniss nods and Effie continues in her annoying Capitol accent, "Let's have a round of applause for our very first volunteer."

To the credit of every person in District 12 not one person claps, every person raises 3 fingers in salute, including myself. It is probably the most rebellious move anyone has ever seen in this district, but there is no doubt that every single person here knows this is wrong.

Effie, a little flustered now heads to the boy's bowl, "Well now for the boys," she plucks a card and heads over to the microphone, "Gale Hawthorne."

I see the shock and despair on Katniss's face before it really clicks, I spoke too soon, this is my worst nightmare, one so bad I didn't even imagine it as an outcome: being reaped for the Hunger Games against my best friend. No, not against, I correct myself, I refuse to play against her.

If the atmosphere in 12 was silent and shocked before now there is an undercurrent of anger and disbelief.

Effie tells us to shake hands like we are opponents but there is no way I'm doing that, and looking in Katniss's eyes I see she feels the same, I can see my own thoughts and feelings reflected in her own.

Instead I put first my hands on either side of her face, memorizing it, and then crush her to me, hugging her tightly, and I feel her arms come up around me just as tight.

And I know, in this moment that this is the last time I will see this square, this is the last day I will be in District 12 because Katniss is coming home, and I know I will do whatever it takes to make sure that happens.


	2. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

 **I'm not going to promise a time line on updates, I just got back to writing and I seem to have several stories going at once, and I'm editing and finishing Playing Games. I'm going to write what I'm inspired to write at the time, not going to try to force anything. This story came to me in the middle of editing and I just had to write it and get it out of my head, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!**

 **Goodbyes**

We are pulled apart and ushered into the Justice building to say goodbye to our families. I know this is going to be one of the hardest parts of the day, but I need to stay strong for them.

Mom, and Posy come in first and I hold them tightly. I'm unprepared for this, how do you say goodbye to someone when you know you will never see them again? Posy still clings to my legs, sobs choking her and I rub her back in an effort to comfort her. Taking her in my arms, I sit, rocking her back and forth slightly. How much of what is going on can she really understand being only 4 years old?

She whispers, "Please don't leave Gale, please." And I nearly lose it. This sweet little girl who I've helped raise, who I've promised to protect is begging me not to go and there is nothing I can do.

"I have to Posy, I wish I didn't, but I love you, okay?" I take a deep breath to keep the tears that are threatening to spill at bay, I need to be strong for them, I remind myself, "Will you do something for me though?"

She looks at me with her teary gray eyes and nods her head, "Be extra helpful to mom, and make sure you visit Prim she'll need some company can you do that?"

"Can I see Buttercup and Lady?" she asks sweetly which makes me smile.

"I'm sure you can."

She hugs me tightly and I hold her in my arms while I look at my mother, "Don't let Rory of Vick sign up for tesserae, it's not worth it."

She nods her head agreeing taking my face in her hands, she kissed both of my cheeks, "Please come home." She nearly begs.

I shake my head, I can't give her false promises, it would only make it harder later, "I can't, you know I can't."

She seems to understand why.

Peacekeepers come in saying time is up and mom hugs me telling me she loves me and has to forcibly remove Posy's arms from around my neck. I have a moment to compose myself again, taking a deep breath when the door opens again, Rory and Vick come in.

Vick has tears falling freely down his face but Rory seems to be trying hard to keep them at bay, just like I am. I hug them both tightly taking in everything so I can remember it.

I put my hands on Rory's shoulders, sad that I'm forcing this on my 13-year-old brother, but it's the only way, "Listen to me, don't take out tesserae, it's not worth it, okay? You can make do, do you remember the snare line?" He nods, I had taken him out a few times, "Good, keep up with it, check it every day. My hunting knife, it's in the top drawer of my dresser. Bring Prim with you, she'll know the plants that are edible, help each other okay? Work together."

Rory nods again but that's not enough, "Promise me." I tell him.

"I promise." He says.

I pull him close again, along with Vick. "Katniss will help you when she comes home, listen to her, she'll teach you more."

Vick clings to me still, but Rory pulls back and looks at me and I know he can tell what I'm not saying, that I won't be coming home because I'm going to make sure Katniss does. He gulps and nods again.

As they are pulled out the door I tell them I love them.

My next visitors are Ms. Everdeen and Prim. Prim launches herself at me, tears continuously flowing down her cheeks, eyes puffy and Ms. Everdeen follows in a mechanical way, almost like she is in shock and I guess she is, but I hope for Prim's sake she is able to pull herself together.

Prim still has her arms around me, much like Posy did and I sit with her in my lap, "Listen Prim, Rory's going to check the snare line, he'll bring you game. Can you go with him sometimes and teach him the plants to gather?"

She nods into my shoulder.

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she comes home to you." I promise her.

"I want you to come home too."

I hug her again and I'm surprised when she looks at me seriously, eyes clear and determined, "Make sure you tell her you love her, make sure she knows. She loves you too, ya know? She's just stubborn, both of you are."

I don't get a chance to respond when they are pulled out of the room, my mouth hanging slightly open. I'm not sure if my shock is her knowing I love her sister, or her declaring that her sister loves me too.

There isn't anyone else I expect to see so I'm surprised when the door opens again and Thom, my friend from school, we were training to work in the mines together, comes in.

"Don't worry about them Gale, they'll be looked after, just focus on what you need to do."

"Thank you," I say because there isn't really anything else to say, it's nice to know they'll have someone looking after them. Thom shakes my hand and leaves.

I'm doubly surprised when the door opens again and the baker, Mr. Mellark, the man we trade squirrels with comes in.

He sits awkwardly and hands me a package of cookies, the kind we could never afford to buy.

"I'll keep an eye on them. Make sure they don't starve." Mr. Mellark says finally.

He's the second person to promise me that today, that's 2 people I owe that I probably will never get the chance to repay. I'm not really in a position to question him so I just say thank you, grateful. As he gets up to leave I stop him though, "Mr. Mellark?"

He turns to face me. "If you are going to give these to me," I gesture to the cookies, "Could you give them to my sister Posy instead? I think they would help lift her spirits, she's only 4."

He agrees and takes the cookies out with him.


	3. Train

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

 **Train**

Back on the train I'm showed my room and I'm thankful when Katniss finds me. We instantly find ourselves in each other's arms. Neither one of us can manage to say anything but we both know what the other is thinking. How horrible this reaping has turned out, how this is the worst possible case scenario. We don't need words, we never have, we understand how each other feels.

I pull back and look at Katniss and notice something for the first time, it's a gold pin, a real gold pin, "What's this?" I ask her pointing to it.

She holds it out and looks at it, "Madge gave it to me, asked me to wear it as my token."

"It's a mockingjay." I say getting a better look at it, and I can't help but smile, it seems fitting. After all, mockingjays are a bit of a slap in the face to the Capitol because it's the product of the jabberjays that refused to die at the Capitol's hand. I pin it back on her dress.

At dinner, nobody says much. Effie asks where Haymitch is but Katniss and I both just shrug. Dinner is served and I have to say I have never seen this much food in one sitting. My plate alone would be enough to feed my family. People are starving and in the Capitol, they have such an abundance, it's disgusting. It doesn't stop me from eating though, there have been too many nights I have gone with an empty stomach to waste food and I can tell Katniss feels the same.

The food is good, really good. Almost too good, it feels heavy in my stomach. Dessert comes out and I see Katniss put her fork down unable to take a bite, and I know it's because she is thinking of what our families are eating tonight, and how they might be struggling to feed themselves with us gone.

After dinner, we watch the recap of the reapings and when Effie gets up to go to bed she encourages us to go to bed as well but neither of budge. She just shrugs and reminds us that tomorrow is a big, big, big day and that we will need our rest.

Katniss turns to me and before I can say anything Haymitch walks through muttering about missing dinner. He heads down the hall way away from us. Katniss looks at me again, worried.

Knowing her, I know she isn't worried about herself, but for our families making it without us. We aren't usually very touchy but I can't seem to help myself knowing I won't have many more chances so I pull her closer to me and she leans in. I plan on taking advantage of every opportunity I have to touch her.

"They are going to be fine Catnip. Rory knows the snare line, and Prim is going to go with him and gather plants, they won't take out tesserae. And Prim has her goat too." This seems to reassure her a little.

"The baker came to see me," she looks up at me, "He told me he would make sure she didn't starve."

I can sense another presence in the room behind us with my hunter's senses, probably Haymitch, but I don't acknowledge it, he's probably drunk anyways.

"Yeah, he came to see me too, so did Thom." I tell her.

"I wonder why." She murmurs.

"Maybe he got attached to us, or more likely the squirrels we bring him, but it was nice of him all the same. Makes me feel a little better. They would have been okay though, and they will be. They'll be just fine until one of us comes home."

I can't tell if she realizes that I fully intend for it to be her or not, I think not.

"It has to be one of us."

"It will be. We have an advantage, we can hunt."

"Animals." She declares.

"How different can it really be." I tell her, and I know if I can forget they are people, it will really be no different.

She thinks on that a few moments and seems to accept it. "We should have run away into the woods when we had the chance."

I nod, agreeing with her, "I thought the same thing as soon as Prim's name was called."

"I had to volunteer." She says a little guiltily. I can tell she is thinking of our promise to take care of each other's family if the other got reaped.

"I know. I would have too." I reassure her.

We get up to go to bed and I can see Haymitch watching us, not drunk or maybe he is drunk but his eyes are clear.

Of course, I know Haymitch, he's the only living victor everyone knows him. He's also the town drunk. I've seen him in the Hob, mostly buying liquor from Ripper or drinking at her stand. He continues to watch us as we make our way out of the room. He must be looking for something because he nods himself and heads out of the room in the opposite direction.

I don't get any sleep. I think about seeking out Katniss but if she is able to get some sleep I don't want to disturb her. My mind keeps running over everything in my head. I say my final good byes to my family knowing I'll need to focus if I'm going to send Katniss home. Giving up on sleep I think about the tributes we will be up against. The careers will obviously be the hardest, although the boy from 11 might be as well. I can't seem to get the triumphant look from the boy from 2 out of my head though, like he had already won. When it starts to get lighter outside I start to wonder what the other tributes are thinking of us. Did they write us off because we are from District 12 or do they think we may be a threat?

Finally, Effie calls me to breakfast and as I join the table next to Katniss I can tell she didn't sleep either. I squeeze her hand, as if to say good morning, and she squeezes it back.

I catch Haymitch looking at us, like he's trying to figure us out, so I ask him, "Any advice?"

Katniss looks to me and then Haymitch waiting for his reply, "Stay alive." He slurs, and suddenly I'm angry because I know we will need his help to get sponsors and any gifts in the arena.

I snort, "That's funny. We've spent the majority of our lives fighting to keep our families and ourselves alive, not going to stop now. With or without your help."

He smiles a little and reaches for a bottle of alcohol but not before Katniss drives her knife into the table between his hand the bottle blocking his way. I can tell she is aggravated with his drinking while our lives are on the line. He eyes us again and seems to decide something, "Don't interfere with my drinking and I'll stay sober enough to help you."

Katniss and I look at each other, _probably the best offer we can get, and we'll need his help_ her look says, and I give her a look and a shrug that says, _better than nothing._ We both nod to him.

"And you'll have to do everything I say." He smirks a little.

We roll our eyes but nod again.

"Okay when we get there you are going to go off to remake. You are gonna hate whatever they do to you but let them and don't complain. It will only make it worse if you complain. Do what your stylists tell you, they'll pretty you up, help you get sponsors."

Getting sponsors, I think to myself, we will need sponsors, they can make a huge difference in the games. People in the Capitol just want a good story, and it hits me. I know just how to give them a story they will never forget, even if I don't want them to have any piece of this story, but if it will help keep her alive—I'll do anything.


	4. Tribute Parade

**Thank you for your reviews! This story seems to be coming to me quickly. In a lot of ways it's staying with the story but it's Gale it will be a little different.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Tribute Parade**

In remake, I try to take Haymitch's advice and not complain, but it's not easy. Really how much of this torture is necessary?

I try to tune out and not think about it. I think about me and Katniss in the woods together, hunting, having fun, not having anything to worry about. When my thoughts start to drift to our future together, of a future we could have had, I have to stop because it's too painful to think about never having it.

Instead I start to think about my plan to get sponsors. Katniss is going to hate it, but I know it will work. Hell, I'm going to hate it too. I'm going to give them a love story. They'll eat it up, and it will be even better because it's true, at least for me. Prim's words come back to me, _she loves you too, ya know. She's just stubborn, you both are._ Selfishly, I hope her words are true, but really it would be better for Katniss if she doesn't love me, it will be easier for her when she gets home to move on and have a life if she doesn't love me.

Even thinking about her with someone else makes me angry, and yes jealous, but I need to put that out of my head. That is what I want for her, if it can't be me I want her to make a life with someone else and be happy.

Thankfully, I'm brought out of my thoughts as my prep team has finished and I meet Portia, my stylist. We aren't going to be in a stupid miner costume this year. I'm glad our stylists seem to be working to help us but that doesn't mean I'm not apprehensive about being lit on fire. I mean come on, who wouldn't be?

Has a tribute ever died during the parade? It might be a first this year. Would they go back to 12 and reap 2 more kids or continue with less tributes?

I'm torn. Do I follow Haymitch's advice and do as they say? He certainly has experience I don't have with the games, but did he even consider this? Then again if we do get burned we could probably pull of the cape before it kills us, and the Capitol could heal it, and it would get us attention for sure.

I approach Katniss waiting at our chariot and my breath catches, damn she is unbelievably gorgeous in her black costume. I think she catches the look in my eyes before I can hide it. She can read me so well and I'm usually very careful. I guess it doesn't matter much, she'll know how I feel soon enough.

When we are on the chariot Katniss leans in closer to me and whispers, "What do you think? About the fire?"

I'm glad she seems concerned too, "I'll rip off your cape if you'll rip off mine." I tell her seriously.

"Deal." She says seeming to relax a little bit more.

"Guess Haymitch isn't sober enough to save us from this one." I mumble

She chuckles and looks off toward the horses and I find myself staring at her, taking her in. I can't seem to help myself and really why not I only have so much time left to do so. Feeling my gaze on her she turns to me. Even though I know I'm caught I don't look away. I'm surprised when she doesn't say anything just holds my gaze.

Cinna and Portia come back over with a torch and light our capes on fire, I wait for the heat to hit me but it doesn't come and I'm instantly relieved. Cinna and Portia seem relieved as well, which isn't exactly reassuring. They light our headdresses and step off the chariot just as it starts to pull forward.

"Remember, heads high, smiles. They're going to love you." Cinna calls after us.

I look to Katniss and smile down at her, "The flames suit you Catnip." She blushes, very uncharacteristic of her, and smiles back to me.

Taking her hand in mine, we both seem to relax a little more. This is just one more thing I refuse to look like her adversary in, no we are a team. When we pull into view of the crowd they start cheering wildly and I have to put aside my disgust of them because as much as I would like to show it, I know that won't help us get any sponsors. So, I smile and wave and try not to think about the fact they are cheering for kids who are going to be fighting each other to the death in a week.

Taking our joined hands, I raise them in the air and we get another loud cheer.

We get a ton of attention, more than District 12 usually ever does, and more attention than even the career districts get. I'll have to thank Cinna and Portia for our costumes, even if it was a little crazy, it certainly worked.

After the President speaks we retreat back into the training center. Cinna and Portia take our headdresses and capes, and I help Katniss down from the chariot.

As we head up to our rooms in the training center Effie is going on and on about us and I do my best to tune her out, smiling and nodding. Katniss eyes me knowingly and I shrug.

Our rooms are unbelievably ostentatious. My whole house back in 12 could fit inside my bedroom alone here. And the shower? Ridiculous, who needs that many options, really? I can't lie though; the hot running water is a treat.

Everything here is technical and programable. The shower, the closet, even the windows can be programed into different views. All I can do is shake my head, if I let myself think and dwell on it I'll just get angry at the Capitol, and I can't afford to do that right now. I have to stay focused on my mission.

Katniss is still in her room when I head back out and Cinna shows me the roof. I wonder aloud why they let us up here, couldn't tributes just jump off the roof? He shows me the force field and I laugh out loud.

He gives me a curious look, so I explain myself, "Ironic that they are worried about our safety."

He cracks a smile at my morbid amusement and we head back down to dinner.

Katniss joins us at the table, sitting next to me and dinner is served. After dinner, we watch the replay of the opening ceremonies, we literally outshone everyone else.

"Whose idea was the hand holding?" Haymitch asks.

"Gales." Katniss answers glancing at me.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion, very nice." Haymitch replies, eyeing me.

Rebellion? I like that, and I guess it was a little rebellious. But I refuse to play by their rules and if that is rebellious then even better.

"Why?" Cinna asks me.

"Because I refuse to be seen or play as my best friend's opponent." I answer seriously, especially since I love her, it would be like playing against myself.

Katniss gives me a small smile and squeezes my hand, agreeing with me, at least the part I said out loud.

"Best friend huh?" Haymitch speculates, "Your first training session will be in the morning. At breakfast, we'll talk about strategy, get some sleep." He says dismissing us.


	5. Together

**Thank you all for the reviews. I keep writing more for this story but I don't seem to be writing in sequence, I'm jumping all over the place. This chapter is a bit short but I wanted to separate the training into a different chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Together**

When Katniss and I head to bed I offer to show her the roof first. We sit down side by side and I smirk and show her the force field when she asks the same thing I did.

She lays her head on my shoulder and I feel so content I wish we could always sit like this. I risk her pushing me away but I put my arm around her shoulders and pull her closer, I'm hopeful when she doesn't resist. Hopeful for what exactly, I'm not sure.

"Gale…" she hesitates, "I could never be your opponent, and I could never kill you."

"I know Catnip, we've always been teammates, partners that's not going to stop now just because the Capitol says we have to kill each other."

She takes a deep breath, "There's only one winner, maybe…"

I cut her off, "No. No we are not splitting up or going separate ways, our chances are better together, I'm not playing by their rules, together?"

She nods and I can see she is relieved, "Together." I see something cross her mind, "But what if we are the last 2?"

I take a deep shaky breath, "Chances are that won't happen."

She shudders in my arms and I know she's thinking about continuing on if I'm killed, and I know if something happens to her I wouldn't be able to function, or maybe I'd be so mad I'd kill everything in sight.

Taking her chin, I turn her so she's looking at me, "Katniss, promise me, promise me if anything happens to me you'll keep fighting, keep going." I plead with her and beg her with my eyes.

She finally nods, "Promise me too, because really only one of us comes out, we have to keep going for them."

I nod, because that's all I can do, afraid I'll choke on the words.

Katniss launches herself into me, almost knocking me down, crying, no sobbing and I hold her close. It's rare she shows this much emotion, even to me. I'm probably the only person she would but I don't say anything, just hold her close because I understand exactly how she feels. I even let a few tears slide down my own cheeks.

The thought of losing her, is simply unbearable. And the knowledge that for one of us to win, the other has to die is hard to swallow.

I'm not sure how long we sit like that, clinging to each other, but it's late when we get to bed. We don't say anything else but I walk her to her room and leave a lingering kiss on her forehead, something I've wanted to do many times, and turn to go to my own bed.

Katniss and I join Haymitch at the breakfast table, and she smiles when she sees we are wearing matching training suits.

"Okay, first thing's first, I can mentor you together or separate, decide now." Haymitch begins.

Without even looking at each other we both say, "Together," simultaneously.

Haymitch doesn't seem surprised, "Okay so what can you do? Katniss I already know you're handy with a knife."

"Well not really, but I can hunt, we both can."

"Hunt with what?" he asks.

"Katniss is really good with a bow and arrow."

"So are you."

"Not as good as you are."

She rolls her eyes, "Just barely. Gale is excellent with snares."

"You know snares too. We'll be able to capture any food, if there is any."

"Well there's no guarantee there'll be bows and arrows but during your private session with the gamemakers make sure to show them what you can do. Stay away from archery in training through. How good are you with snares?" he asks me.

"I do okay."

Katniss looks at me in disbelief, "He's great, always adapting them and making new ones."

"Think you could adapt them to use as a weapon against humans?"

I hadn't thought of that but it's a great idea, a smile crosses my face, "Yeah, I think I could."

"Same thing then, stay away from it in training but show the gamemakers during your private session. That may be your best bet in the arena, it will be easier to get your hands on some rope than a bow. I could probably even send you some if you get enough sponsors."

I'm feeling a little bit more confident realizing I can use my own weapon of choice, and it might be easier to get a hold of.

"So in training learn something you don't know already and stay away from what you are good at until your private sessions. In your private sessions, make sure you are memorable."

We both agree.

"Oh, stay together. Are you planning on working together in the arena?"

"Yes." I reply.

"Okay, we can use that so stay together."

We were already planning on it anyways, so we agree again.

Effie escorts us to the training center door. Turning to Katniss I hold out my hand, "Together?" I ask her.

She smiles determinedly, "Together," she says taking my hand.


	6. Training

**Thank you for your reviews! I think Gale will definitely have more action in the games than Peeta did, for sure. I don't plan on having a chapter in Katniss's point of view, but you never know. She is a little out of character in this story, but I think if Gale was with her things would have been different. Interviews are next. How things happen is very close to the book at the end.**

 **Also please keep in mind that I know nothing about snares and I have no idea if any of this is really possible but for the story lets say it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Training**

We spend the next 2 and a half days training. They have us in a huge gym, split into different stations with a capitol attendant at each one. There is everything from sword fighting to edible plants.

Katniss and I spend time at almost every station. We avoid archery completely and only spend a brief amount of time tying knots as to not give away our snare ability.

The careers show off a lot but mostly we ignore them. They act like this is fun for them. I do see them approach Thresh, the boy from 11, the first day, but he refuses to join them. I respect him for that. I could never understand other districts joining the careers in past games.

Little Rue, the 12-year-old from 11 joins us at many stations and I can see Katniss getting attached to her. And I understand, it's because she reminds her of Prim. I'm having a hard time not getting attached to her too.

On the second day while Katniss and I are at the knife throwing station, the boy from 2, Cato approaches me and asks me to join them at their station.

"No thanks." I tell him.

"I wouldn't say no too quickly 12, might be your best chance."

"I think I'll take my chances." I turn away from him and back to Katniss.

"Don't blame you for wanting to stay close to Miss Girl on Fire, I'd want a piece of that too." He says from behind me.

I turn back around and glare at him, "You better watch your mouth."

He looks over my shoulder to Katniss, "Don't worry fire girl, we'll have our time," he winks at her, "Maybe you'd like to be my special ally."

Rage washes over me and I'm barely able to contain myself, "Over my dead body." I feel Katniss try to grip my hand and pull me away but I don't budge.

Cato takes a step closer to me eyeing me, "Your right, it will be over your dead body." He gives me an evil smile.

I can't seem to keep myself back and I launch myself at him, but something or someone holds me back. After a moment, I recognize Thresh. "We'll see about that." I tell Cato, because there is no way I'm letting him put his hands on her.

"It's on 12." He tells me.

That day we have lunch with Thresh and Rue. Thresh doesn't say much but Rue chats openly telling us about her brothers and sisters while she picks at her bread, bread from district 11, it's in a crescent shape with seeds on the top.

That night Haymitch finds me in my room, "So I heard you made an enemy with the careers." He accuses.

"What was I supposed to do? Be his ally?"

"You could've you know, walked away."

"I tried that, but he kept on about Katniss and I couldn't do nothing. I would've looked weak if I did."

He doesn't seem angry, just thoughtful, "He's going to be after you now."

"I know." And I do know, but I don't see any way to avoid it now.

"You love her?" he asks me.

"Yes." I don't bother to hide it, there is really no point. He squeezes my shoulder and looks at me like he understands. I realize this is the first time I've really had a conversation with Haymitch and it makes me wonder what happened to him. Was he always a drunk? I think not. If for some reason, Katniss dies and I come out alive in that arena, I can see myself turning into him. I shake that thought away quickly.

The third day is the day with the private session with the gamemakers. Being from district 12 means we are last, as usual. When Thresh gets up he nods to me and I think we could have been friends outside of the games. It's not long before Rue is called and just Katniss and I are left.

We don't say anything until my name is called, "Shoot straight, Catnip." She smiles briefly and it feels wrong to leave her in this room alone, but I do.

When I enter the room most of the gamemakers look bored. I realize that I am the 23rd session they have seen today. I begin anyways. Setting up a snare and using a dummy to set it off. The dummy ends up hanging upside down by its foot. The next one I set up, if someone triggers it, it strings them up and sends a knife into their head. I tie another one that ties someone to the ground. I throw a knife into the dummy from the first and third, 'killing' them.

I look back to the gamemakers and see they aren't even paying attention, just drinking and talking to one another.

Seriously? I think angrily, they don't even have the decency to watch. I could've done nothing and it would have made no difference. So, that's what I do for the rest of my time. I prop myself up on a table in the camouflage section, twiddle my thumbs, and stare them down.

None of them notice me. Oh wait, there is one man in the back who is observing me. He seems amused by my actions, which just makes me angrier.

It must be 10 minutes before one of them tells me, "You may go, Mr. Hawthorne."

"Thank you for giving me your undivided attention." I smirk sarcastically and head upstairs. I hope they pay more attention to Katniss.

My anger deflates when not 5 minutes later Katniss runs by my distressed.

"Whoa, what happened?" I ask as I catch her around the waist. She shakes her head and mumbles and murmurs into my neck.

Before I can get her to tell me what happened Effie calls us to dinner.

Haymitch addresses us, "So how bad were you?"

I know Katniss isn't ready to answer yet so I go first, "I don't think it mattered much what I did. They didn't pay any attention, they were too busy drinking and talking. I started setting up snares but after a few gave up and sat on a table twiddling my thumbs until they told me to go. I made sure to thank them for their undivided attention."

Haymitch chuckles, but shakes his head.

Effie glares at him.

"And you sweetheart?" he looks to Katniss.

She swallows and I know it's bad, "I shot an arrow at the gamemakers."

Everyone stops everything, jaws dropping, "You what?" Effie asks in horror.

"I shot an arrow towards them not exactly at them. Like Gale said they were ignoring me and I just… I lost it so I shot an apple out of their roast pig's mouth." I try not to show it but I'm glad she did it, I would have too if I had thought of it, although she is a better shot than me, I may have missed.

"What did they say?" Cinna asks her.

"I don't know, I just walked out."

"Without being dismissed?" Effie asks.

"I dismissed myself, I thanked them for their consideration."

"Well, that's that." Haymitch says going back to his dinner.

I can't control the chuckle that comes out of my mouth, "You'd think we planned it."

Everyone ignores me except Katniss who looks worried.

"Do you think they'll arrest me?" she asks, and I'm worried about her now and it quickly cools my amusement.

"Nah, too hard to replace you." Haymitch reassures her.

"What about my family?" she looks to me in panic and I see why she was so upset, she's afraid her actions will affect her family back home. I squeeze her knee under the table in reassurance.

"Probably not. Wouldn't make much sense. They'd have to reveal what happened, people would have to know what you did, but it's secret, so it would be wasted effort. Most likely they'll just make your life hell in the arena."

"Well they already promised to do that." I say. I can't help but think that we've both made it harder on ourselves though, taunting the gamemakers.

"Very true." Haymitch agrees, then he smiles, "What were their faces like?"

Katniss, now relaxed, smirks, "Shocked, terrified. One man tripped backward into a bowl of punch."

Everyone laughs, even Effie, "Well it serves them right, it shouldn't matter what district you are from they should pay attention to you equally." Effie declares.

"I'll get a very bad score." Katniss says.

"Me too, but maybe they will think we are hiding our skills." I reassure her.

After dinner, we watch the scores being announced. Most aren't surprising. The careers range from 8 to 10. Rue does surprise me by pulling a 7, I wonder what she did. They get to district 12 and they say my name, 9, I get a 9.

"Nice job, Gale."

"Excellent."

Katniss just smiles at me a little relieved that I did well but still nervous.

The announcer says Katniss's name and we all turn back to the screen, 11. 11! She got an 11! I jump up and congratulate her.

"But… how?" she asks.

"Guess they liked your temper, they've got a show to put on. They need some players with some heat." Haymitch tells her.

"Katniss, the girl who was on fire!" One of them says.


	7. Interviews

**Okay so this didn't go as smoothly as I thought but here it is anyways. We don't see inside of Katniss's head and this is a little OOC but I think that if she was faced with Gale dying and losing him forever she would admit to herself how much she loves him. Next chapter is the games. This story is unfolding fast and I already have the games outlined I just have to fill it in. And I thought of a way to see what Katniss is thinking without leaving Gales POV but it will be a while.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Interviews**

Portia dresses me in a black suit with flame accents. I can only assume it matches Katniss's dress. I'm nervous, more nervous than I've ever been before. Not about how the interview will go, but about how Katniss will react. There is a possibility that she may never speak to me again.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself I head down to the waiting area. She's wearing a floor length red dress with her hair done up on top of her head and she looks stunning, but that's not what captures my attention. It's her gray eyes that nearly see through my soul that capture me.

"You look beautiful Katniss." I manage to tell her.

She blushes deeply, looking me over, "Not so bad yourself Hawthorne, heads will be turning for you tonight." I can tell she is trying to lighten the mood but I don't let her.

"You're going to outshine every person out there."

She blushes even deeper, if that's possible, "Gale…" she starts but I cut her off.

"Katniss, please know, this isn't how I wanted to do this, and please, please don't be mad at me."

I know she wants to ask more but I'm thankful she doesn't have the chance as we walk out on stage. Being District 12 we are the last to go again, but before I know it, Katniss is being called.

Katniss shakes his hand and Caesar start rights in, "When you came out in the tribute parade my heart nearly stopped. What did you think of the costume?"

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" she asks him, and the audience laughs. "I thought it was brilliant, and I couldn't believe I was wearing it, I can't believe I'm wearing this either." Katniss gestures to the dress and I can tell its fake enthusiasm but the audience won't be able to tell. She twirls in a circle showing off her dress and flames flicker in the folds.

The girl on fire indeed, Caesar asks her to twirl again and she does several times before she starts to get dizzy and Caesar helps escort her to the chair on stage. He makes a big deal about her training score and the audience goes wild but she doesn't give anything away.

"Let's go back to your reaping then. They called your sister's name and you volunteered for her. What can you tell us about her?"

I know she doesn't want to tell them but she looks out to the audience and seems to find something and answers, "Her name is Prim, she's just 12 and I love her dearly." The audience is silent now taking in every word.

"What did she say, when she came to see you after the reaping?"

"She asked me to try and win for her."

"I bet she did, and what did you tell her?"

"I swore I would."

He nods, "Now volunteering for your sister wasn't the only thing exciting from your reaping, Gale was the one who took away your little sister and on the stage, it was obvious you and Gale know each other; is that right?"

"Yes, he's been my best friend since I was 11." The audience awes and Katniss blushes.

"So, is it safe to say you'll be in an alliance together?"

"We've always had each other's backs, that's not going to stop now." I can see the resolve and determination in her eyes from here.

"Your loyalty is astounding." Caesar says and the buzzer goes off, "Best of luck Katniss Everdeen, tribute from District 12!" The audience is still cheering for her after she sits back down next to me.

Caesar calls me down and I give Katniss another pleading look as I leave her. Once we are settled in the chairs he starts, "So Gale, we've just heard from Katniss that you're her best friend, and that you are in an alliance together?"

"Yes, we'll definitely be working together."

"Your best friend is here with you, tell me is there a special girl waiting for you back home?" Caesar asks me.

"No, not really." I shake my head.

"Handsome lad like you Gale, I don't believe it for a second." Caesar prompts and the audience seems to agree.

"Well I've been in love with a girl for years, but she doesn't know."

"Well here's what you do, you win then go home and tell her, she won't be able to turn you down then."

"Winning won't help in my case."

"Why ever not?"

"Because she came here with me." Shock and sounds of heart break chorus through the crowd.

When they quiet down Caesar asks, "This is the first she's hearing of it?"

"Yes, and she might not forgive me for it." I know the cameras are showing her face but I don't let myself look, too afraid of what I might see.

"Why didn't you tell her sooner?"

"I didn't want to risk losing her as a friend, you see I'd rather have her in my life in any way than not at all."

"So why tell her now?"

"Well a couple of reasons," I don't give them the most important ones but I let them in on one, "one of them was Prim made me promise to tell her before the Games began."

"Prim, Katniss's little sister?"

"Yes." The audience awes, and is teary.

"What did she tell you?"

"That we were both stubborn."

The audience chuckles lightly but is still teary and the buzzer rings. I get up and make my way back to my seat. I don't pay attention to Caesar talking to the audience but when we start walking off stage Katniss takes my hand and leads me to the elevators. She doesn't say anything until we are up on the roof.

She turns to me, "You could never lose me Gale." She hesitates, "Did you mean what you said? Or was it for the cameras?"

I shake my head, "I meant every word. I didn't want to say it for them, I wanted to say it in our woods, and I planned on it after the reaping, but I shouldn't have waited."

"Why now though, when one of us is going to die?" She's almost in tears.

"Well for one reason, they like stories, and it will help us get sponsors, and I'd be willing to do anything to keep you alive," a tear slides down her cheek and I catch it with my thumb, "And Prim really did make me promise her, and mostly because I couldn't die without you knowing how I truly felt about you."

"Gale…I…" her voice breaks but she's looking at me with love in her eyes and that's all I need to see.

I wipe her eyes with the pads of my thumbs and close the distance between us, kissing her. She kisses me back immediately, deepening the kiss. My hands make their way into her hair while hers grasp my chest and the back of my neck. It's fiery and electric and I never want to stop, but after several minutes we need to catch our breath so I pull back but only enough to rest my forehead on hers.

"We are stubborn." She smirks, still a little breathless, "How much time did we waste when we could have been doing that?"

I chuckle lightly, "Not another second," and I pull her into another kiss.


	8. Plans

**Thank you all for the reviews! Y'all are awesome! I'm going to be moving faster through the games, mostly because I don't have the patience to write it slower going over every intricate detail. We've all read the books (and if your like me more than once).**

 **Let the games begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Plans**

We get interrupted by Haymitch. "Well look at the love birds. Hate to rain on your parade but we have a game to prepare for."

Haymitch heads back inside and after composing ourselves we follow. Katniss is blushing but I'm not in embarrassed in the slightest.

We talk to Haymitch for about an hour and decide on a strategy for the games. Katniss and I head to bed and when I follow her into her room she doesn't object. There is no way I'm not spending every second until the games begin with her. Laying down on her bed she curls up into my side with my arms around her.

There are a lot of things we could say, how we wish things we different, how we can't bear the thought of the other dying, how much we love each other, but we don't. We both know these things already so we just lay together and enjoy each other's company, and I try to hold on to every possible second.

When the sun rises, Cinna comes to collect Katniss and I follow them out knowing Portia is probably looking for me. As I head to my room Katniss stops me, "Gale."

I turn to face her and she is closer than I thought. She doesn't waste a second and kisses me quickly, deeply and I can feel everything in that kiss that neither one of us knows how to say. She turns and follows Cinna out.

Portia finds me and I follow her. We run into Haymitch.

"Haymitch, if we get sponsors, look out for her first."

Haymitch looks at me seriously, and then nods, "Good luck, kid. You can do this."

As my platform rises I look around myself and take in my surroundings. I'm pleased to see a forest. I look over the cornucopia quickly and see a shiny silver bow and arrows in the middle. It looks so tempting but I know better than to go for it. The plan was to run away from the cornucopia and towards each other. I do see a spool of rope not 15 yards in front of me though and I decide to go for it. By the time, I get in and out the careers will just be getting to the weapons.

I find Katniss also ready to run in and I stare at her until she senses my gaze and I shake my head. The gong goes off and I run in reaching the rope quickly slinging it over my shoulder. Heading in Katniss's direction I see her struggling with the boy from 9 over an orange back pack, why didn't she just run? Probably for the same reason I didn't. Suddenly the boy from 9 gets hit with a knife and goes down. I see the source in front of me, Clove, the girl from 2 and she's ready to throw another one at Katniss.

Coming up behind her I knock her down scattering the knives she's gathered onto the ground but the one she had ready to launch at Katniss still leaves her grip. The impact makes her throw go wide though and I'm relieved to see it landed a foot from Katniss into the ground. Only worrying about getting out of there I catch up to Katniss who is already on her feet with the pack slung over her shoulder, and we take off into the woods.

Katniss holds up the knife in her hand, the one Clove threw at her, "Thanks for the knife." She says to me and I shake my head. We continue running as long as we can, even then we don't stop keeping up a brisk walk. By the time, we stop it has been several hours. I now we need to find water but we decide to sit for a few minutes, see what is in the pack and make a plan. The first thing I do though is hug her, we survived the bloodbath but she had a close call.

"You shouldn't have run in." I tell her.

"Neither should've you." She glares at me and I can hear what she isn't saying, don't get mad at me for something you did too. And I know she is right but to me I would much rather put myself in danger than for her to be in danger but I let it go with a sigh.

Inside the pack is a coil of wire, some more rope, an empty canister of water, iodine, some matches, a pack of crackers and beef strips, a sleeping bag and I have more rope. Which is good we can use it for snares. We head downhill where the dirt is getting moister and eventually we hear a stream. While Katniss gets us water I set up a few snares nearby in hopes of catching something to eat. We drink water and decide to find a tree to settle in for the night. Both of us are familiar with going to bed with an empty stomach so we don't eat any of the food we have.

I debate about setting up snare to catch someone walking by but decide against it, the careers will be hunting in a group and even if one of them gets caught it still leaves the rest of them to take out the 2 of us and we only have one knife between us. Better for us to stay camouflaged in the tree.

Before we climb up Katniss turns to me she hasn't said much to me since I told her she shouldn't have run in so I'm a little nervous, "I know what your plan is Gale, and I'm not going to let you do it."

So, that's it then, she's figured out I'm more worried about her safety and knows I want her to win, I cup her cheek in my hand, and say softly, "You can't stop me."

An evil smirk crosses her face, and a thousand possible images cross my mind of what she might be thinking, horrible things, "No Katniss, I won't let you."

She looks at me with determination, "You can't stop me." She throws my own words back in my face.

I sigh, dropping my hand, "What about Prim?"

I see her determination fracture but it doesn't last, "What about Rory, Vick, and Posy?"

I gulp, "I said my goodbyes, they have each other and I know you'll make sure they are taken care of."

Her eyes are shinning with tears, "No," she says, "I don't accept that."

"Now you're just being stubborn." I tell her.

"I'm being stubborn?" she glares at me with fire in her eyes, tears gone and I want to kiss her senseless but I know she wouldn't let me right now.

"Catnip, please…" I start in a soft voice.

"Don't even try that," she says aggravated with me, "Just shut up and get in the tree." She points upwards.

I start to climb as I try to hide my amusement from her, but I know the cameras probably catch it. She knows me too well though, "I know you're laughing at me." Which makes me laugh out loud. I'm sure the audience is loving our banter.

When I find a good sturdy branch to sit on I lean against the back of the tree and when she reaches me I pull her up so her back is leaning against my chest.

"It's not funny Gale."

"I know Catnip, it's just easier to make light of the topic than to think about really losing you or you putting yourself in danger to help me." I kiss the side of her forehead.

After a few minutes, I feel the tension leave her body, "You should have seen the look on her face when you knocked her down." Katniss chuckles, "She was angry and terrified."

I grin satisfied that I rattled her.

Both of us turn to see the sky as the anthem begins to play. The first is the girl from 3, followed by the boy from 5 so that means all six careers are still alive. Both from 6, both from 7, the boy from 8, both from 9, and the girl from 10. Which means Thresh and Rue are still alive. 14 of us are still alive.

"Get some sleep, Catnip. I'll talk first watch." I tell her. She doesn't argue and settles into my arms, falling asleep. When it starts to get cold I settle the sleeping bag around us. Half way to dawn, I wake her and sleep myself. I wake up to a crackling of a fire. Whoever the fire starter is, is about 15 yards away from us. This has to be the stupidest person ever.

I'm tempted to go down and kill this person myself but it's too late, the fire will already alert the careers to this location and even if we move away they will know we are close when they find a dead body being removed. I can tell Katniss is also annoyed. Not 10 minutes later we hear them come running, taunting whoever it is. They start to walk away and I can see them, they are arguing about if she is really dead because there is no cannon. One of them goes back to check and the others are talking about us. They hoped it was us who started the fire because one of them saw us run off this way. Katniss and I barely breathe listening to them.

"We'll find them." One of the girls says, "They are from 12 it's not like they are smart."

"Wish I knew how they got a 9 and an 11 though." A boy adds.

The dumb kids from 12 who have to be taken seriously because of our training scores, I roll my eyes.

"When we find them, I get to kill her in my own way and nobody interferes." I recognize Cato's voice.

I feel chill bumps on Katniss's arm and a white-hot rage runs through my veins. I feel my fists clench. I want to jump down and strangle him but Katniss's hands find mine and I remember why I can't do that. That would be suicide and even if I can't do it right now, even if it will kill me, I will end him, so he never has a chance to lay a finger on Katniss.

A cannon goes off and the boy who went to kill her returns walking right underneath us. They run off just before the sun starts to rise. I know the cameras will be watching us as soon as we hit the ground. The audience will be going crazy knowing we were right there and heard everything. We pack up our stuff and climb down.

As soon as my feet hit the ground we share a secret knowing smile. "They won't know what hit them when those dumb tributes from District 12 take them out." I say and wink at her.


	9. Girl On Fire

**Y'all are so awesome for reviewing so quickly! I have lots of big moments written but it's the smaller connecting moments I'm having a harder time with. It's coming though. My mind is already at the end of the games, I just need to catch up the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Girl on Fire**

We check the snares and find two rabbits. Using the knife I skin and gut them quickly and place the knife in my belt for easy access. We use the now dead tributes fire to cook them. We eat our fill and then save the rest for later putting it in the pack. I tie a net in the thinner rope that came in the pack as best I can and we catch some fish in the river. We are moving away from the river looking for a tree to find for the night when I hear it, animals running away from something.

I curse out loud when I see the forest fire gaining on us. A fire that wasn't there minutes ago. No this is most definitely not any normal forest fire, this is a special treat from the gamemakers. Fire, how ironic of them. I'm sure they are having a grand time watching us run.

We bolt in the same direction the animals are going, they'll know better than we would which direction is the safest. The fire isn't enough though, they start launching fire balls at us. The first one comes right between us and we both jump back, its quickly followed by many others, and I have to run to stay ahead of them.

I jump to the ground to escape one and land on a fallen tree in flames and my shirt catches fire. As quickly as I can I put the fire out but I can feel the heat on my skin. I take a moment to locate Katniss and I can't see her anywhere. The next fireball I don't move away from fast enough and it grazes my shoulder. I can't help but shout out in pain. I realize they are pushing me back to the river.

Separating us, that was also part of their plan. Damn it! At the river, I soak my burns in the water for a good ten minutes. The one on my chest isn't good but it's not nearly as bad as my shoulder burn which is bubbled up. I force myself to get out of the water and make a loop back to where I think they were directing Katniss.

If she made it out of the flames, which I think she must have because I didn't hear a cannon, then I'm sure there is nothing good waiting where they lead her. I know this must be pay back for our actions during our private training sessions. If something happens to Katniss I'm going to come out of here just to find out which gamemaker is responsible for this and personally kill them. She doesn't even have a weapon because the one knife we have is in my belt.

I didn't plan for us to get separated, I planned to take the heat of the attack while she could run away. I curse again because the pain from the burns is slowing me down. After two hours of trekking I have to sit down.

A rustle in the trees alerts me but I am unprepared when Rue plops down from one in front of me. She must have been flying through them like a bird.

"Gale, Katniss is in trouble." She tells me.

I'm instantly alert and ready to move, "Where is she?"

"The careers have her treed, and there is a tracker jacker nest above her."

I curse out loud again, and Rue giggles, "Sorry." I offer her, but her giggles somehow help me focus. There is no way I could go in there with a knife they would just kill me and she would still be up there.

If she had her bow this wouldn't be an issue, she could pick them off one by one and they would be running from her. She doesn't even have any weapons, not that a knife would do her any good, but wait- it could. She could use it to cut down the tracker jacker nest.

I should have had her carry the knife. I chastise myself again.

"I can bring it to her." Rue pipes up, I must have spoken aloud.

"You can?"

She nods, "I climb from tree to tree in the highest branches of the orchard back home."

"Okay Rue, I think I have a plan."

Rue shows me where she is just as the sun starts setting. I'm thankful for the darkness, we can use it as cover. I cut off several lengths of rope and give Rue the knife to bring to Katniss. Silently, I tie snares in the path I expect them to try to escape in. It's towards their camp and the lake. My intent is for not only tracker jackers to be after them but for at least one of them to get caught so they can't flee. Why not use it as an opportunity as well as a rescue mission? It takes much longer than usual because of the pain from the burns. Once I'm done I move far enough away so I won't get stung but close enough that I can hear. I want to climb up a tree to watch but I want to be on foot so I can run in and help if I need to.

Rue comes back and hands me a metal container. "What's this?"

"She said to give it to you."

I open it, burn medicine, Haymitch must have sent it to her. As soon as I put it on my shoulder it feels better. This must be hi-tech stuff from the Capitol. I finish applying it and I already feel better. Looking at Rue I notice a burn on her forearm.

"Come here." I tell her. She must trust me because she does immediately. I apply it to her burn and she sighs instantly just like I did. I know, I'll never be able to repay her for helping save Katniss' life. This plan will work I can feel it. "Thank you Rue. What do you say, want to stay allies?"

"Allies?"

"Why not? The careers always team up why do they have to be the only ones?"

"You want me as an ally?" she asks

"Sure. Katniss wanted you from the beginning, you're smart enough to still be alive and you just helped save her life."

"Okay." She smiles at me. After a few moments, she asks me, "Do you really love her?"

"More than my own life." I answer honestly.

That night the only death in the sky is the girl from 8. That must be the one who built the fire near us. Was that only this morning? Feels like eons ago. 13 tributes left.

At dawn, I hear a loud crack and buzzing and I know Katniss has dropped the tracker jacker nest. There is lots of screaming and running. After four minutes, I don't hear anything and approach cautiously until I hear a cannon and then another. I take off. The boy from 4 got caught in my trap and he is covered in trackerjacker stings hanging by his foot, dead. Then I see the girl from 1 also covered in stings dead, but Katniss is with her. I rush to her. What is she doing?

I see she has a couple of stings and she must be hallucinating. "Katniss, we have to go." I urge her but she doesn't budge, she tries to say something I think it's my name. Then I see what she is trying to do. The girl from 1 has the bow and arrows. I help her get them off of her and also 3 other knives she has on her then I pick her up and run.

Katniss is thrashing in my arms, and I know she is feeling the effects of the venom but I don't stop until we get to the river. I prop Katniss up against the rocks, she seems to have passed out. That's my hope anyways, I hope she will sleep through the hallucinations and the venom will work its way out of her system. I only find 3 stings on her and pull out the stingers. I find the burn on her leg and it doesn't look too bad. It must have been really bad for it to look like this after the medicine. I put more of it on her. It's warmer out now so I remove her jacket and roll it up, laying her down and placing her head on it. My jacket is mostly destroyed from the fire on my shoulder and my chest. So is my shirt. I take both off and wash up in the river quickly and put more medicine on my own burns.

I allow myself a minute to be relieved. Katniss is here with me, and she may not be completely okay but she will be soon. I take a moment to say something to her, that she wouldn't let me get away with if she were awake, but I know if she wins—when she wins she'll see it during the replay. Taking her hand gently in mine, I whisper to her, "Katniss, I know you don't approve of my plans but if you die, then so do I even if I am still breathing. Saving you, is saving myself too." I sigh, "I have a feeling you aren't going to make this easy on me though."

She squeezes my hand, but I know she's not awake probably just dreaming. It makes me chuckle though, "If only you were this compliant when you were conscious. They got it wrong Katniss, you aren't the girl on fire, you are the fire." I chuckle again realizing how silly I must look talking to myself. After gently grazing my lips across her forehead I get back to work.

I'm feeling a bit more confident now. We are definitely better off now than we were this time yesterday. We have a bow and arrows, and several knives. Taking the bow, I hunt down some food, but I don't go too far from Katniss. The careers are most likely passed out from their own trackerjacker stings, I'm sure they had more than Katniss so I light a fire and cook the meat from 2 birds and a rabbit.

I'm tempted to track the careers down and fight them while they are under the influence of the venom, but I can't justify leaving Katniss alone when she won't be able to defend herself. The careers aren't the only tributes that could kill her.

There is a slight rustling in the trees and this time I know it's Rue. She doesn't come down though, maybe she thinks I didn't really mean for us to be allies. "Hungry Rue?" I call out. "There's plenty."

She jumps down and comes closer as I stomp out the fire. I hand her half the meat from the bird, "All this?" she asks.

"No sense going hungry now. We have a bow and arrow, we can get more." I tell her.

She still seems a little apprehensive but once she starts eating she gives in obviously hungry, I give her another leg and wrap up the rest for later. I pull out things from the pack to reorganize it and Rue shows me what she has. A water skin, some roots, an extra pair of socks and a handmade sling shot. She hands me a handful of leaves, she explains they are for Katniss's stings. I don't quite know what to do with them, Katniss probably would. Rue takes them back and starts applying them to her stings. She really reminds me of Prim then. Once she puts the leaves on venom leaks out of her stings. That can only be a good thing.

I set up a few more snares with the rest of the wire for food and I'm really wishing for more rope. I only have a little bit left, not enough for a weapon. I do tie it between two trees close to the ground so we will have some warning if someone approaches us. I could go back and see if the traps I set up earlier are still there but I don't want to risk leaving Katniss.


	10. Explosion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Explosion**

The following morning Rue changes the leaves on Katniss's stings and no more venom comes out. An hour after that Katniss wakes up.

"Katniss." I sigh instantly relaxing seeing her eyes open.

"Gale," she says desperately, "Oh Gale, you're okay!" she exclaims.

"Of course, I am, you were the one treed." I tell her.

She grasps my face and looks me over, "You weren't in the explosion?"

Explosion? "No honey, I'm right here, just fine. You were probably hallucinating from the trackerjacker venom."

She nods seeming relieved, "Thank goodness," she says and kisses me.

Rue giggles, and Katniss instantly pulls back, "We have an ally." I inform her.

Katniss blushes but smiles at Rue, "Did we get the bow?" Katniss asks me.

"Yup," I hand it to her, "And I've already hunted. Here." I hand her some meat and the water bottle.

She takes it and starts eating, "So what happened?"

"The girl from 1 and the boy from 4." I tell her.

"What happened to the boy from 4?"

"He got caught in one of my snares as they fled and the trackerjackers got him."

Katniss laughs, and Rue and I both startle by her reaction, "Bet they aren't thinking we are so dumb after all." She explains.

I smile and explain to Rue what we heard, but then sigh, "That also means they'll be looking for us."

"Where are they now?" Katniss asks.

"Down by the lake. They have all their supplies stacked up there, and the boy from 3 guarding. But they all got stung."

"That sounds tempting. We can feed ourselves, but can they?" Katniss asks.

"They don't have to, they have all the food from the cornucopia." Rue responds.

"But what if they didn't?" Katniss asks.

"Then it would truly be the hunger games, and we would have the advantage." I answer smiling.

"Once they are up they will be hunting us again. If we can draw them out then we can go in and destroy the supplies, throw them in the lake or something." Katniss says.

"We can lure them out with fires, they'll see the smoke." Rue adds.

"I could set up snares as well, to try and trap them when they go investigate. Might take out one or two of them and we wouldn't even have to be there. But I'll have to go back and get the rope from the other snares I've set up. If it's still there."

"Destroy their food supply and weaken their numbers again. I like it." Katniss says smiling at me.

Just then a parachute comes down and lands in the middle of us. I open it up and inside is a coil of rope, it will be more than enough, "Thank you Haymitch." I say aloud.

Katniss and Rue chat and sing to the mockingjays while I prepare the rope. Rue tells Katniss her mockingjay pin is why she decided to help her. Watching them together makes me think of Katniss and Prim, and I know, neither Katniss or I will be able to kill Rue now. There's no way. Katniss pokes Rue in the belly joking about eating the career's food and Rue giggles, she would make a great mother.

Whoa where did that come from? Of course she would. She has practically been a mother to Prim for years, just like I've been a father figure to Posy. I know she doesn't want children though because of these games. I have no doubt that she will be determined to never have any of her own once she wins too, especially since she went through them.

I shake my head, I'm getting ahead of myself, first I have to help her win, and it won't be like I can have kids with her, I'll be dead. Listening to them sing, I vow to cherish every moment with her I have left, no matter how few. I check the snares again and find another rabbit and a squirrel.

I start to light a fire to cook the meat to save for later but Katniss stops me concerned.

"I'm not worried. Most likely, they are still asleep and if they aren't, let them come you have a bow now you can pick them off from the trees." She agrees. We all head up to a tree later to get some sleep. Katniss cuts her sleeping bag in half wrapping half around Rue who is a couple branches above us and kisses her forehead before settling down against me. We put our jackets back on and wrap the blanket over us.

"I'm not hurting your burns am I?" she asks.

"No Catnip, and even if you were I wouldn't let you sleep anywhere else." Right here in my arms is just where I want her.

I kiss the side of her forehead, her ear, her cheek, the corner of her lips, her neck.

"Gale..." she says looking up to Rue.

"I'm just glad you are okay, and within my grasp tonight."

In the morning, a cannon goes off and it quickly sobers the lighter mood we were all in the night before. We finalize our plans to sabotage the careers supplies, and I don't like them. It involves us splitting up, but it makes the most sense. Katniss and Rue are going to hide in a place by the lake that Rue has been using to spy on them while I light two fires to distract them and pull them out to the woods. While they are in the woods Katniss and Rue will find a way to get rid of their food. I'm also going to set up a few snares at the first fire, hoping one of them will step into it. By the second fire I know they will be more careful.

I take two of the knives for the snares and hand out another one to Rue. She takes it carefully and slips it into her belt like I did with mine. "Don't hesitate to use it, if you have to." I tell her, "But if you can run or get up in the trees." She nods.

I hand Katniss and bow and arrows and the other knife. "What about you?" she asks.

"I won't need any." I tell her.

She shakes her head and hands me back the knife, sighing I accept it.

Katniss and Rue head out but before they get too far Katniss comes back to me and gives me a long lingering kiss, "Stay safe." She tells me.

"I'm holding you personally responsible if anything bad happens to you." I tell her, though I know I won't.

She smiles, "I'll see you for dinner." We agreed to meet back at our spot by the river for dinner.

I head to the spot of the first fire and set up two snares in the direction the careers will be coming in from. I don't think they will be able to see them, I hide them pretty well. Taking a deep breath, I light the fire and start towards the location of the second fire. When I get there, I build the fire, and I hear a cannon go off. I am hoping that it is one of them getting caught at the first fire, I don't even let myself consider another possibility. I don't have as much time as I thought to get away so I head up into a tree out of sight. I can see the fire, it's about twenty yards away from me.

There is only three of them when they get to the fire. The girl from 4 is missing and I'm guessing one of my snares worked. They are looking around the fire cautiously.

"They set us up!" Cato yells and stomps his feet, it's kind of comical how he's acting. Like a three-year-old who didn't get their way. Posy doesn't even act like this.

Part of me wishes I had the bow right now, I could pick them off. Then again, I'm not as good a shot as Katniss and I might miss and just end up giving away my location.

"Well at least we know how they got their training scores now," Clove says, "They know how to set traps."

"We will just have to be careful. Now that we know they won't be able to use it against us." The boy from 1 adds.

I smirk to myself, they don't know the half of it. They know how I got my score, but they don't know how Katniss got hers. I wonder how Rue and Katniss are doing. I hope they are almost done. Maybe they are heading back to the river by now.

That's when I hear an explosion go off near the lake, I can feel all the blood drain from my face. I don't hear a cannon but it could have easily been lost in the explosion.

Then I hear an evil chuckle come from Cato, "They aren't the only ones who know how to set traps, I bet one of them or both just got caught in ours."

"One of them had to light the fires." The girl points out.

"Well let's hope lover boy got caught in the explosion then."

They take off running towards the lake and my heart is pounding in my ears. Climbing down I head to the river but they aren't there. I start pacing, waiting. A cannon goes off and I nearly panic, but what can I do?


	11. Rule Change

**I went back and forth on the rule change, they don't need it to align them but I think they would still do it to give the audience something to root for and also in revenge for their training, knowing that they are going to change it back. Hoping to make it the most memorable Hunger Games yet. I'm not sure but I used it for the story anyways.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Rule Change**

I climb a tree and look for any sign of them, and I see none. Dinner time passes and they still don't show up. I start pacing again. The sun goes down and the anthem plays. I look to the sky the boy from 3 shows, then the girl from 4, like I suspected, then the boy from 10, and then that's it. I sink to my knees in relief.

Then where are they? My relief is gone instantly, could he have them captured somehow? I'm about to head to the lake when I hear the mockingjays start up. They are whistling the four note tune Katniss whistled to them last night. She is okay, and she's close. I continue to pace though, I can't seem to help it.

Then I see her. She's here with Rue, just fine. I pick her up and crush her to me and spin her around in a circle. "I thought something happened to you." I pull Rue into a hug too. Going back to Katniss I place both hands on each side of her face and kiss her but I feel something wet on my right hand. Looking closer I can see blood coming out of her ear.

"I'm okay." She assures me, "It's from the explosion, I lost the hearing on my left side."

"That's not okay." I tell her, "What happened?"

We sit down and Rue fills me in, "When we got there we saw them get up and leave, leaving the boy from 3. They had some kind of trap set up and the girl from 5, Katniss called her fox face, she ran through and picked up some supplies and we realized that they dug up the mines from the launch pads and reburied them. The boy from 3 got a glimpse of her and started after her. Katniss went in closer and broke open a bag of apples with an arrow and set off the bombs blowing up the whole pile. Katniss got back under cover before they got back. We watched them, Cato was so mad he broke the boy from 3's neck right then with just his hands, but Clove calmed him down by telling him whoever set it off would be dead and they would see it in the sky. When they went to the lake we got a chance to slip away. By now they know we didn't die, and I bet they are hunting us or whoever they think it was."

"They know it's us." I tell them what I saw. When I finish Rue heads up into a tree to get some rest leaving the two of us alone.

"So, your snare got the girl from 4?" Katniss asks me.

"I think so. I didn't see it but Cato was sure mad about it. I wish it had got him though."

"We aren't that lucky." Katniss says and I can't help but agree with her.

"Only 8 of us left, and only 3 of them careers."

"Then there are 3 of us, and that leaves Thresh and fox face."

I pull her onto my lap and hold her tight letting all the emotion I felt from possibly losing her drain away, "We aren't separating again, I don't think I could take it, the not knowing."

"I was scared when we heard the cannon that must have been for the girl from 4." She admits.

"Gale…" she starts but I shake my head.

"No Katniss, I don't want to talk about it. I can't."

She sighs but lets it go. She was going to say that it will happen at some point, that one of us will die at one point and I know that but I can't think about it if I'm going to keep functioning. I fully intend to never have to deal with it, that it will be me that dies.

"I just want to enjoy every moment I have with you." I tell her.

She nods, unable to speak, eyes clouded with tears.

In the morning, there is an announcement. I almost disregard it, thinking it was an invitation to a feast like they do sometimes, we aren't hungry but the careers probably are.

"Congratulations on making it to the final 8. I would like to announce a slight change in rules. In the event that the last two living tributes are from the same district both will be declared winners. I repeat, in the event that the last two living tributes are from the same district both will be declared winners."

Did he mean what I think he meant? That both Katniss and I can win?

"Gale! Gale we can go home! WE can go home together!" Katniss says launching herself into my arms.

There are no words to describe this feeling, this elation. This is life changing. Everything, all of the things I was too afraid to dream of can come true. I can see my family again. Katniss and I can have a life together. There are no words to describe this.

After we settle down Katniss wonders aloud, "I wonder what made them change the rules?"

"Obviously, it was you two, people probably want to see you together." Rue says. "I'm going to go find Thresh." Rue smiles at us.

"We'll go with you." I tell her.

"She shakes her head, that's okay you can keep celebrating." She giggles. Katniss gets up and gives her a hug and Rue comes over to me and whispers in my ear, "Just so you know, I asked her if she loved you and she said the same thing you did." She pulls back and grins at me. I'm taken aback for a moment but then a slow smile spreads across my face.

"Be careful Rue." I tell her as she takes off.

"Maybe we should've gone with her, made sure she got to Thresh before parting ways?" Katniss says.

"Most likely nobody will see her pass in the trees. The three of us would be more obvious."

"Is this for real?" Katniss asks me.

"This changes everything Catnip." I look at her seriously and she nods understanding exactly what I mean.

"Neither one of us is going anywhere, we can do this Gale. Together." She says moving closer to me.

"Together." I nod and once she is in arms reach we both lean in but our lips never touch because an unmistakable scream echoes through the arena. We recognize it immediately, there is no denying that it is Rue's scream.


	12. Rue

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story. I know this is really short. I've been a little distracted by another story, so I decided to write that one. I'm posting it too, it's just a sad one shot, but I should be able to concentrate on this story more now. I have a lot of this story written, and by written I mean with pen and paper. Everything I write is actually written first I can't seem to think of anything staring at a blank word document, so I need to spend some time typing and I might have another chapter up tonight. I have up to the end of the games written, and I'm debating about continuing after that. Most of you guessed what was coming... as much as I hate to do it.. here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Rue**

Katniss immediately takes off slinging her bow over her shoulder and I'm hot on her heels.

We get to the clearing just in time to see Rue trapped in a net and a spear impale her stomach. Without hesitating Katniss lets and arrow fly into the boy from 1's neck, and he falls to the ground but not before he lets loose of his second spear which cuts into her calf.

Katniss goes straight to Rue and cuts her free but I take a minute to make sure there is no other threat. I don't see or sense anyone around. He must have gone off on his own, realizing Cato and Clove were now on the same team.

Rue is half propped up on Katniss's uninjured leg her stomach bleeding profusely, there is nothing we can do to help her. I take Rue's hand in one of mine, it feels so small inside mine, like one of Posy's. I try to look at Katniss's leg but she brushes me off.

A cannon goes off and we both looks up, but it must be for the boy from 1.

"Don't go." Rue says clutching onto both of us.

"Course not." I say, like we would leave her now.

"We're staying right here with you little bird." Katniss blushes her hair back from her forehead.

"Sing." Rue says.

I look to Katniss, singing is all her.

Katniss starts to sing and I know she is trying hard not to cry, I can hear it in her voice. My own eyes are shining with unshed tears. This sweet young girl did not deserve to die, especially like this. This could be Prim. I could have easily been here with little Prim and with that thought I have to look up to the sky and blink several times. Katniss wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Rue and there is nothing we can do to save her.

Behind my sadness is anger. A deep, deep seated anger that has been growing since I was old enough to understand, that has only grown and become more pronounced with time. And I'm furious at the death of this little girl for no reason, not at the boy from 1, but at the Capitol. The death of this young girl means nothing to them, and there is nothing I can do about it. That's the hardest part, not being able to do anything about it.

The arena is silent as Katniss sings Rue a lullaby and tears run down her cheeks when Rue stops breathing but she finishes her song. Another cannon goes off signaling Rue's death, and then the lullaby is playing over again and it takes me a second to realize it's the mockingjays.

Katniss's eyes meet mine and I know her thoughts are similar to mine. Maybe there is something we can do. It's not much, hardly anything in comparison, but it feels right. I get up and gesture for Katniss to wait and I gather some of the wild flowers nearby. I bring them back to Katniss and she gives me a small sad smile but she seems to understand and I can see that she is thanking me with her eyes. She arranges the flowers around Rue, and I'm sure the cameras are not watching us now but that doesn't matter. Or maybe they will be on us people would wonder why if they weren't.

Rue looks like she could be sleeping in a meadow, and I hope she is at peace now.

I help Katniss up and whisper, "Bye Rue." Katniss kisses her three fingers and extends them in salute to Rue, and I do the same. Before leaving the area, I pick up the spear the boy from 1 threw at Katniss and Katniss grabs his pack. Katniss is limping so I pick her up and carry her as we make our way back down to the river. She cries into my neck and I feel a few tears fall down my own cheeks. I wipe my own eyes and hold Katniss tighter trying to soothe her as she clings to me.

A parachute comes down and lands right next to us. We don't seem to need anything I wonder why Haymitch sent something now. Katniss opens it and finds a loaf of bread and I know immediately Haymitch didn't send this. This is bread from District 11. It was probably meant to go to Rue but they sent it to us after she died instead of pulling it.

"Thank you District 11." Katniss says. And I nod.

"I really need to look at your leg now." I tell her.

She lets me and my first thought it this is much worse than I thought. She wasn't acting like she was in a lot of pain just that it was bothering her. Her grief must have taken precedence, because this is bad. It's swollen, and it really needs stitches and antibiotics. It's a cut, more like a gouge in the middle of her calf, it's only about two inches long but it's wide and deep. It's still bleeding but not too badly, thankfully.

"Let's get this washed out." I bring her closer to the river and run cool water over it. There isn't much else I can do. I cut off the bottom of my already ripped shirt and wash it in the river. When it dries, I apply it as a bandage putting some burn cream on it as well. Can't hurt, right?

"I'm sure it will be better in the morning." I say kissing her forehead, "Let's find a tree to settle in for the night, I'll help you climb."

I can tell she isn't convinced but she agrees. I look to see what is in Marvel's pack and get excited when I see the first aid kit, but there isn't much in there. Stomach medicine, fever medicine, and bandages. I'll apply a fresh bandage in the morning. He also had a packet of fried fruit and beef, and several knives. I divide all of our stuff and help Katniss into a tree. She can put weight on it, but I can tell she can feel the pain now. I know climbing a tree doesn't appeal to her but I'm sure Cato and Clove will be on the hunt and I'm not willing to risk us being on the ground especially with Katniss injured.

Once we are settled, we watch the sky as the anthem plays and when Rue's face is shown we both salute three fingers again. Katniss falls asleep quickly and I can't help but worry that, that is not a good sign.


	13. Feast

**Things are starting to come to an end. The main difference here is that they are a team. Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Feast**

It's hot when I wake up, I'm sweating. That's when I realize it's not the air around me, it's Katniss she is burning up with fever. Carefully getting us down to the ground I'm able to coax some fever pills into her but nothing else. She turns down rabbit, bread, even the fruit.

I look to the sky, now would be a good time to send me something Haymitch, I think but nothing happens.

I'm really wishing I had paid more attention to Prim or Ms. Everdeen now and I vow that if we get back to District 12 I'm going to learn all the basics from them. I consider the plants Rue used on the trackerjacker stings and pull some out from my pack. I peal of Katniss's bandage and it's worse than it was last night. I apply the leaves just like Rue did and when I do pus runs down her leg. It looks better when I'm done but really need something more.

So, if Haymitch can't send me anything then we will just have to win and the Capitol will heal her. If I put her in a tree somewhere maybe I could go hunt the others down with the bow, make it faster.

"No Gale." She says, "That's stupid and a good way to get yourself hurt."

"I can't do nothing Katniss."

"Yes you can. Sit there and look pretty." She tells me, "I'm going to be fine."

I give her an incredulous look, then smirk "You think I'm pretty?"

Katniss blushes in embarrassment but recovers quickly and rolls her eyes at me. I smile at how cute she looks all flustered and decide to tease her.

"You're cute Catnip." I tell her, kissing her forehead. I can't help but notice she is still warm with fever.

"Bunnies, ducklings, baby socks, Posy..."

"What?" I ask cutting her off.

"Things that are cute."

I give Katniss more of the fever pills to take and think about what the best thing to do is.

The next morning the answer is given to me by the announcer of the games inviting us to a feast tomorrow at dawn, not just any feast but a feast with something we all need desperately, and I know it has to be the medicine for Katniss. I don't even need to consider it, I had decided to go before the announcement was even over.

Katniss doesn't agree though, "No. No way. Gale you aren't going off there by yourself. It's not smart." She says.

It might not be smart, I'll give her that but it's not going to stop me from going. She is going to need this medicine if the games go on for much longer. I'm not going to sit here and watch the infection slowly kill her, when I could be doing something about it.

Walking closer to her, I brush my palm along her cheek. She gives me a fiery, determined look and I know she won't back down, but neither will I.

"Katniss, I'm going. There is nothing you can do to convince me otherwise." I return her determined glare and don't back down.

She appraises me for a moment, taking in how serious I am.

"Fine." She says and I'm relieved she is going to accept it, except really, I should have known it wouldn't be that easy, it never is, "But I'm going too." She finishes.

"Katniss…" I start, but she interrupts me.

"Gale…" she matches my tone, "I'm going, end of discussion."

"It's not just the end of discussion because you say it is." I tell her, "How do you expect to get there?" I counter.

"Walk." She answers simply.

I sigh, because I know she is stubborn enough to do it, "And what do you plan to do when you get there?"

"What do you expect me to do Gale? Stay here and wait to see if you will make it back? Hoping that any cannons I hear, because there is bound to be at least one, is not yours." She says angrily, but then her voice turns soft, "If you were injured would you let me go off without you?"

No, I wouldn't, I think to myself immediately, but you are more important Katniss. I don't say it out loud knowing it will only make her angrier, but she knows me so well she can see the admission in my eyes.

"You're determined to go then fine, but take me with you. You're right, I can't stop you but you can't stop me either. But we are supposed to be in this together, we are better together Gale, you know it."

And with those words, I close my eyes in defeat, "You better have a damn good plan." I murmur.

I can see the triumphant smirk on her face before I even open my eyes, "Of course I do." She gets up and takes more of the fever reducer pills, "But we have to leave now."

I have to admit it is a good plan. It takes us much longer to get the cornucopia than it normally would, but I insist on carrying Katniss on my back. It puts us in a bit of a vulnerable position if anyone were to spot us so we are extra careful not to be spotted. We find a good tree and climbing it is slow going, but Katniss manages. The further up we get the more I can see the pain getting to her so I add more support under her thigh so she is putting less weight on her leg. We are positioned in the tree before the sun sets though.

To sleep for the night, I have her sit facing me, practically in my lap so her chest is against my own because I am worried about her fever making her lose her balance somehow and this way I have a better hold on her. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it though. She rests her head against my chest and I feel so utterly at peace in that moment I can almost forget where we are. Almost, but not completely, not when her life is in danger. A few hours before dawn Katniss takes more fever pills and gets into position so she can see the clearing and cornucopia below. I tie her to the tree to make sure she is secure before climbing down and waiting for dawn.

None of the other tributes know about her talent with the bow. The plan is that I will go in and she will have my back from above. She will be able to see more than I can.

Suddenly at dawn a table appears with four backpacks on it, each one is labeled with a different number, 2, 5, 11, and 12. Before I can think of a plan of action, fox face darts out from inside the cornucopia, snags her bag, and takes off. That was a smart plan, but what now?

Well it's now or never, I run towards the table spear in hand, I'm only ten yards away when someone joins me coming from the other side of the cornucopia. Standing right in front of me is Clove.

"Well, well, well, lover boy, looks like I get to kill you now." She taunts.

I know Katniss can't get a good shot at her because I am blocking her view, but I don't want Clove to get suspicious by just darting away. I have the spear in my hand but I know as soon as lift to throw it she will throw a knife at me. She's faster than me for sure.

"What's in your pack? Fire girl's not here, did Marvel injure her when he killed Rue? Here trying to get medicine for your girl, how sweet. Too bad you won't make it back. Cato's looking for her now, he has something special planned for her."

"He won't find her." I tell her and I hope to god I'm right taking another slight step as if I'm just shifting my weight. If he does I would know, she is so close, and he would also get shot before he even gets close but it still makes my blood boil just thinking about it. Marvel must be the boy from1.

"We killed your pathetic ally Rue and now I'll kill you and then Cato will kill fire girl." She continues.

I take the next step to the right, "You think I'm just going to let you kill me?" I can't help but think that I should have taken the time to kill her when I knocked her down during the blood bath.

"Well I know you won't be leaving her without that medicine." She smiles and steps forward.

One more step, "Good luck with that plan, Clove." I tell her as an arrow shoots her in the stomach bringing her to her knees.

It's a fatal blow but it missed her heart, and I know Katniss's aim is off, but even with a fever she does pretty well.

"Cato!" she yells.

"Clove?!" I hear him answer, but he's too far away, not that he could help her anyways. He must have been looking for Katniss. Thresh comes up and bashes her head in, a cannon fires.

I watch him closely for a sign of attack just as he watches me. We both relax slightly accepting that we aren't going to kill each other.

"What happened to Rue?" he asks me.

"When the rule changed, she left Katniss and I to find you, but she got caught in a net. We heard her scream and got there in time to see the boy from 1 throw a spear at her. We stayed with her until she died, Katniss sang to her."

"You killed him?" he asks.

"Katniss did."

He nods, "Go get her the medicine. I'll distract Cato. For the little girl." He takes both his pack and the pack with district 2 on it and takes off.

I grab the one that says 12, just as Cato comes into the clearing, and chases after Thresh.

"This isn't over 12," Cato tells me. An arrow hits him in the shoulder as he's running away but he doesn't stop.

Quickly I get to Katniss and we move further into the woods, but not as far as the river. Inside the bag is a few pills and an ointment. Katniss takes the pills and I spread the ointment on the gash rebandaging it. After the sun goes down we hear another cannon. We share a glance and shrug. Cato and Thresh must have had it out. Cato was injured going in with Katniss's arrow so that may have given Thresh the upper hand. That night we see Clove and Thresh in the sky and we both raise 3 fingers to Thresh. Katniss and I share a look, sad that he's gone but glad we don't have to kill him. I also feel guilty, if he didn't help us he would probably be alive right now. It's another debt I'll never be about to repay.


	14. Berries

**One more chapter after this one for the hunger games part, and I started thinking about continuing and came up with quite a few ideas to continue, so I will keep it going after that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Berries**

When we wake up in the morning Katniss is much better. Her fever is gone and the gash in her leg looks much better. I still apply more ointment to it. She is walking around with only a slight limp but I take the bow and hunt down a rabbit when I get back to Katniss she smiles at me, "Look what I found," when she holds out her hand its full of nightlock berries.

"Katniss?!" I say alarmed.

"I didn't eat it, but maybe Cato likes berries." she gives me an evil grin putting them in a pouch and tying them to her belt.

A cannon goes off and a hovercraft descends not 15 yards from us and I'm instantly alert. We see the claw raise Foxface near the berry bush.

"She ate the berries." I say.

Katniss nods, "She must have been following and assumed I was going to eat them so they were okay to eat."

"Maybe Cato will think the same." I tell her but I know we won't get that lucky.

In the morning, Katniss's leg looks even better. When we get to the river we find that it has run dry.

"They want us to go to the lake." Katniss says and I agree. After all it is only us and Cato left. Instead of waiting to run out of water we decide to just go, get it over with.

At the lake, Cato isn't anywhere in sight. Katniss and I sit back to back, waiting and watching, but after a few hours nothing happens.

"Maybe he is too injured?" Katniss asks out loud.

"I don't think an arrow in the shoulder would stop him, it didn't stop him from going after Thresh."

Katniss sighs and I know she is thinking if she just had had better aim Cato would be dead, but then Thresh would be alive and trying to kill him would be much worse. I squeeze her hand in reassurance.

"Thresh wouldn't have gone down without a fight, I bet Cato is more injured now." Katniss says.

I nod knowing she's right, "Then it should only be easier for us."

Turning to face her, I cup her cheek knowing she is not going to like what I am about to say, "I think you should go up into a tree like you did during the feast."

She shakes her head, about to speak but I hold her off, "Wait, please. Hear me out?" I ask her. She doesn't say anything so I take that as my answer, "You could get a shot at him from above again, this time without the fever affecting your aim. Maybe if he only sees me out here he'll be more willing to come out and we can end this sooner."

She is already shaking her head, "Last time I almost couldn't get a shot at Clove, no. Besides he knows I have the bow now."

"I'll wait against the cornucopia so I won't block your shot. He doesn't know you were in the tree, he might have thought you got a lucky shot. Your leg isn't 100% yet what if we need to run from something? I'm much more likely to get hurt trying to protect us both than if I know you are here safe in a tree." It's kind of a low blow but I see her wavering.

"If anything happens to you Gale Hawthorne, I'll never forgive you." Her tone is angry but I can see a softness, a pleading, and love in her eyes.

We share a fire filled, lingering kiss before she starts to climb and I make my way over to lean against the cornucopia. I find Katniss in the trees, I can just make her out but only because I know she is there.

It's hours later when I finally see Cato. He's running from something. When he's about 10 yards in front of me, I see the mutts chasing him. I am more than thankful that I had the foresight to convince Katniss to get up in the tree. I won't have time to make it to a tree so I turn around and start to climb the cornucopia, so does Cato. A mutt nips at my ankle as I pull myself up but when I turn back I see it lying dead with an arrow in its head.

Turning to Cato I see he is struggling to right himself with only one good arm. Hesitating only a moment, I throw my spear at him, and it pierces his other arm. He falls back and with my foot I push him the rest of the way off the cornucopia. He tries to grab onto my leg but his arms aren't cooperating and the mutts grab a hold of him.

A moment of satisfaction hits me, knowing he will never get to put a hand on Katniss, but it doesn't last when his agonizing tortured screams pierce the arena. Katniss tries to shoot him but her arrow ends up hitting a mutt. She tries a second time only to kill another mutt. Her next three arrows I can tell deliberately hit the mutts blocking her shot the most, and the following shot kills Cato and the cannon echoes around us.

The rest of the mutts fall into a hole in the ground and I run towards Katniss's tree. We did it, we are the last two, we won. It feels unreal, but as Katniss lowers herself I take her into my arms and swing her around. We share a heated kiss.

Nothing happens though. Suddenly we look around. Why aren't they announcing it? Picking us up? Why is nothing happening?

"Good afternoon tributes, after a closer look at the rules the previous rule change has been revoked, there can only be one winner." The announcer speaks overhead, "Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Katniss and I look at each other in disbelief. But then I see it. This finale was too easy, this was the plan all along, they just wanted to make this the best, most memorable hunger games ever. "We probably should have seen that coming." I tell Katniss. Tears fill her eyes and I feel nothing but disgust for the Capitol. Taking my last knife from my belt I throw it into the Lake, Katniss starts to follow with her bow but I take it and shove it into her hands, pulling an arrow into place, "Do it." I tell her, "Please."

Because I want her to live, because without her I am nothing.

She shakes her head, tears freely falling down her face, "I'm not going to kill you, Gale."

"Why not?" I ask her bluntly.

She looks at me in disbelief not answering my question, but I know the answer, it's the same reason I can't kill her, won't kill her.

"Fine then," she shoves her bow at me, "You do it, you shoot me."

I shake my head at her, "This was the original plan Catnip, it was going to be one of us in the end."

"Not like this, it isn't fair." She answers.

No, it isn't fair, not only sending us to our deaths but giving us this hope only to rip it away. It makes it much worse. They just want the best story possible.

"No," I tell her agreeing, "But they got their story and they have to have their victor." I try to hand her bow back but she pushes it away, "Please Katniss…"

"No. No." she says, she takes the pouch of nightlock berries from her belt and I swear I almost have a heart attack.

"No Katniss. I won't let you." I take a hold of her wrist.

"Trust me?" she asks.

I nod, of course I trust her and I let her hand go, still slightly unsure.

"You're wrong, they don't have to have their victor." She looks me in the eye, "Why should they?"

Looking in her eyes I understand. We aren't playing by the Capitols rules, we haven't our whole lives, why start now. I can almost make out the tiniest bit of hope in her eyes that maybe they wouldn't let us go through with it, but we are both ready to follow through if they don't. I nod to her.

It would really be the best scenario, neither one of us has to kill the other and live with it, and it's a huge slap in the face to the Capitol. I can't help but think that they underestimated us.

"I love you Katniss" I tell her emotion heavy in my voice.

"I love you too Gale, more than my own life." It's the first time she has said it out loud even though I've known it's true. I kiss her briefly but passionately putting all my emotion into it.

She pours berries in to both our hands. "Together?" I ask.

"Together." She responds.

"One."

"Two." We offer each other a small sad smile.

"Three." No going back, we put the berries to our mouths.

"Stop, stop. Ladies and gentleman I present to you the victors of the 74th annual hunger games Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne from District 12!" We spew the berries from our mouths and look at each other eyes wide.

 **When I started this story my intention was to end it here. Have them both eat the berries and die leaving the Capitol without a Victor for the 74th Hunger Games and have it spark the rebellion. However, when I got to actually writing it, I just couldn't do it. So on with the story, I like it much better this way.**


	15. Trouble

**Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you want to read more, it inspires me to update quicker. So this is a long chapter and it concludes what will be the first part of this story. I'll start the second part next chapter. I have some things outlined already. I won't be able to spend much time on it this weekend, my niece and nephew are coming to visit, but I'll definitely have the next chapter up by Monday.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Trouble**

We cling to each other. It takes several moments before I really let myself believe it. We hear the cheering from the crowd, and a hover craft comes in to pick us up, but I'm still afraid it's just a ploy to separate us.

Even though it's unnecessary I pick her up and carry her to the hovercraft and once the stairs bring us up I refuse to let go of her. Doctors try to separate us to look at our injuries but I still refuse to let go of her and I can see she feels the same.

I feel a needle prick in my shoulder, and the world goes black.

When I wake up I'm in a hospital bed and Katniss is nowhere to be found. I start to panic and I feel medicine seep into my veins to knock me out again. The next time I wake up the first thing I do is take the needle out of my arm. Some machine starts beeping but I'm up and out of bed before it can be acknowledged.

In the hallway Haymitch is sitting in a chair when he sees me he stands up, "Whoa there kid, what are you doing?"

"Where's Katniss?"

"She's okay. She's just fine, relax."

I manage to take a deep breath, "Where is she?" I ask again.

"She's in her own room they want to keep you two apart and have your reunion on stage."

Of course, they do. "Fuck that. Where is she?" I ask him again and I know he can tell I'm getting aggravated, I'm about to start opening random doors.

He nods to the door across the hall, "But you didn't hear it from me." He says and I think I see a ghost of a smile on his face.

I push open the door and see Katniss laying in the hospital bed. Instantly I relax fully and take the seat on the far side of the room next to her. Taking her hand, she smiles and opens her eyes gently.

"Gale." She says softly reaching out to me, touching my face, "Am I dreaming?" she asks more seriously.

"Only if I am too." I tell her with a smirk.

The doctors and keep trying to get us to split up but eventually give up as long as we agree to act out a reunion on stage. We agree but I can't keep my eyes from rolling, it's all about the show for them.

Back in our rooms at the training center we are getting ready for the recap and interview. I allowed my prep team to lead me into my own room to get ready but right before it's time to go Haymitch comes in and sends me up to the roof. A few minutes later he comes up with Katniss in tow.

She looks beautiful in a stunning dress that looks like yellow flickering candle light, which matches the shirt I am wearing perfectly. I've rarely seen her looking so—girly though. She looks girly and frilly and though beautiful very unlike her hunting clothes she wears at home. I can tell she is uncomfortable though pulling at the hem of the skirt that rests several inches above her knees.

I don't get a chance to tell her how she looks thought because Haymitch waves his hand between us to get our attention.

"Save that for later, listen up we have something serious to talk about." He says. We both give him our full attention, "They aren't very happy with the two of you, especially you Katniss."

"Why? Because we showed them up? Played by our own rules?" I comment

"I'm not very happy with them either," Katniss chimes in.

Haymitch sighs, "This is serious." I look at him more closely and notice for once he is completely sober, "They don't take things like this lightly."

Katniss and I look at each other, noticing how serious he really is, "What can we do?" Katniss asks.

"Your only defense can be that you are so in love the thought of not being together is unthinkable, that you would rather die than not be together."

"Well that's true." Katniss says, making me smile.

"But it wasn't the whole truth, was it?" Haymitch asks knowingly.

"Making them look bad would have just been a bonus." I smirk.

Haymitch sighs but I sense a smile in there somewhere, "There's a time for that but not right now. Right now, you're in trouble and you have to pull this off perfectly." Right now? What does he mean right now?

"Okay." Katniss says.

"I'm not as worried about you sweetheart, you just need to try and be more comfortable and open for the cameras," He looks at me, "No snide remarks or anything that could have a double meaning."

"I may hate the Capitol but I'm not stupid." I tell him and he nods.

I don't get a chance to ask him anything else as it is time for us to go. At the door Haymitch pauses for a moment, "Nothing rebellious, we'll talk more on the train home."

Watching the three-hour recap of the games is a special kind of torture. How people in the Capitol find it entertaining I'll never know or understand. I've always hated watching the games but this year is much worse for me and Katniss too. I try to mask my face as best I can and just tune out.

They have us sit on a couch after our 'reunion' and we sit side by side holding hands. When the part plays where we get separated by the fire and Katniss gets found and treed by the careers I have to hold her closer and end up pulling her onto my lap. She squeezes my arm reassuringly, she is okay now, here with me. They show every bit of my plan with Rue and the audience awes at the moment where she asked me if I really loved Katniss. Katniss looks at me with tears in her eyes and a small smile.

I whisper, "It's true." In her ear and she kisses my cheek quickly.

They show our plan against the careers in full and I pay closer attention watching what happened to Katniss and Rue. As they are making their way to the lake Rue asks her the same thing she asked me, if Katniss really loves me. I watch as Katniss blushes nodding then whispers, 'More than my own life.' Just like I did.

"It's true." Katniss whispers in my ear this time.

When they get to Rue's death Katniss buries her face in my chest and I stroke her hair. I wish I could hide my face too because watching it the second time is just as horrible as the first. It brings my hate for the Capitol back to the surface but I have to shove it back down. They play the lullaby Katniss sings, and to my surprise they show our salute to Rue.

They don't end with the berries they end with us clinging to each other, refusing to let the doctors separate us on the hovercraft. The whole thing is truly horrible and I never want to see it again.

The interview starts and Caesar asks us all kinds of questions.

"So, Katniss, after Gale's interview we were all dying to pull you back out here for your reaction but we see you lead Gale off to the elevators and then in the games it seems like you two are together. Tell me what was your reaction? What happened?"

Katniss blushes thinking about our kiss on the roof, "Well I didn't know Gale felt that way about me, I thought he only saw me as his best friend, as family. Before the reaping, for me it was always just him. I don't know how else to explain it. He was everything, my past, my present, and my future but I don't think I really put together what that actually meant to me until the reaping. When we were both reaped I was faced with losing him forever in one way or another, and I couldn't bare it. I knew I loved him. So, when he confessed he loved me I was happy and sad but I decided to enjoy whatever time I had with him, especially if I was going to die."

"What about you Gale, when did you realize you loved her?"

Giving a shy look to Katniss, I take a deep breath and answer, editing out parts that are illegal but I know Katniss will know when I'm talking about, "I understand what you mean Katniss, because it's always been just you," I say to her then look back up to Caesar, "But I realized I loved her about a year ago. At school one of the boys was trying to trade her a kiss for a strawberry, I got so mad and later I realized it was because I minded, I was jealous." What really happened was we were in the hob and a peacekeeper, Darius, was trying to trade her a kiss for a rabbit, but I can't exactly say that.

Katniss looks at me with her jaw open a little and I know she knows what I'm really talking about. Her eyes widen a little and I know she's thinking that was a long time ago and I nod agreeing with her. She half rolls her eyes at me and I know she's saying that Darius didn't mean anything. I kiss her forehead thankful.

We turn back to Caesar and he's watching us, "That right there is remarkable, you seem to be having a conversation without saying anything."

Katniss and I both shrug, "We know each other so well we often don't need the words." I know it comes from so many years of hunting together, and anticipating each other's moves. We understand each other.

"You seemed to have one of those conversations before the gong went off at the cornucopia what were you saying?"

"Well the plan was to head towards each other away from the cornucopia into the woods, except I see Katniss ready to run in."

"Well seeing the bow and arrow there was very tempting, but he shook his head at me telling me not to go in, but he was ready to run in as well." She glares at me.

"Well I'd rather risk myself than you." I tell her.

"Which was ridiculous, so we agreed to go in but not too far, heading towards the other."

"Remarkable." Caesar says again.

Caesar goes into ways we got hurt or almost got hurt, and how we hurt or killed others.

"Between the two of you, you took out all of the careers."

Katniss and I look at each other surprised, realizing it for the first time. I can't take the time to really think about what that means right now so I put it aside for later.

"That's pretty remarkable, especially for tributes from 12."

"Well we know they underestimated us even with our training scores."

Caesar goes on about how the audience was on the edge of their seats knowing we over heard them.

"Now Katniss, tell me what was going through your mind when you pulled out those berries?" This is it the big moment we have to pull off just right. I can almost feel President Snow's eyes boring into us.

"Going into the games, I went in with the mindset that the best case would be one of us would survive, but I didn't ever plan on having to live with the consequences my intention was for Gale to survive. But even then, I never thought we would be faced with killing each other. When the rules changed, my whole mentality changed, it was life changing. So, I went from going from spending the rest of our lives together to nothing. There was no future without him. I knew death would be easier than, better than any life without him."

She looks at me with love shining through her eyes and I can't look away.

"Anything to add Gale?"

I shake my head, "She said it perfectly."

President Snow comes out onto the stage with a single crown in his hand. He pushes something on the crown and it splits into two pieces. Going to Katniss first he appraises her, and I do not like the look in his eye at all. I have to fight the urge to move her behind me. Every warning Haymitch gave us on the roof if flying around in my head. We're in trouble indeed and the look in the President's eyes promises that there will be consequences.

He places the crown on her head and nods to her. Coming in front of me he smiles but he still has a hard look in his eye as he places the crown on my head, "Be careful, Mr. Hawthorne," he glances at Katniss, "When you play with fire, you're liable to get burned." He says low enough so only we can hear him.

A chill runs down my spine at his threat, and I can't control the glare I give him, and he smirks, exiting the stage.

On the train Haymitch talks to us, but it's almost cryptic. I know he's keeping things from us, and I don't know what they are or why but I plan on finding out. I feel like I can trust him though. He tells us that they are going to be watching us under a microscope, looking for anything the least bit rebellious, even when the cameras go away.

"You need to take this very seriously. Snow likes to use his victors as players in a different sort of game, don't let your guard down." He tells us. The words play over in my head, not just the words but how serious he was, and I know this is a big deal, I just feel like we are missing a big piece of the story.

I explain to Haymitch the look he gave AKtniss and his words to me, "What does that mean?"

It's Katniss who answers, "He holds me responsible, I'm the instigator, I pulled out the berries."

"I fully intended to eat them." I say.

"But it wasn't your idea," Haymitch says, "Katniss is already in trouble, my guess is he was warning you Gale."

"About what?" I ask, "What is he going to do?" I ask in horror.

Haymitch shrugs, "I don't know."

"So, what do we do now?" Katniss asks.

"Go home, be happy and in love. We'll handle the rest as it comes." He tells us heading to the bar for the first drink he's had since we won the games.

Katniss and I are quiet for a while, sitting together in the last car with the open windows and I know we are getting closer to home by the change in the forest. Katniss is looking at the trees longingly.

"What happens now?" I ask her.

Still looking out the window she says, "I guess we try to forget."

I don't think we will ever be able to forget, I think to myself. Haymitch certainly hasn't.

"What about us?" I ask more specifically.

She turns to look at me and hesitates. I feel my heart in my throat. Is it possible she just reacted to me because we were going to die? I think back to the love in her eyes and I don't believe it, "Gale… I love you."

"But?" I prompt.

She takes a deep breath and looks back out to the window, "Every word that I said about you was the truth, But I need you to understand something. I can't give you things you want. Just because we won doesn't change things for me. I don't know what I have to offer you. I can't bring children into this place. Especially now I've caused enough trouble any child of ours would be guaranteed a spot in the games. I just want you to be happy Gale I don't want to hold you back so if…"

"I know that catnip, and I'm not asking for that. I want you. Any future without you – I just want you, the rest doesn't matter."

She watches me closely looking for any sign of wavering, I know she won't find one. After a moment, she smiles at me, "So what now then?"

"How about being my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend, huh?" she says it like it's a dirty word and wrinkles her nose.

"Yes girlfriend."

"Sounds too…. Normal."

I chuckle, "Maybe we need a little bit of normal."

She looks at me seriously and then smiles, "Alright, boyfriend." And I understand what she means, boyfriend it sounds horribly insignificant to what we are to each other and I find myself making the same face she did.

She laughs, a real laugh and all I want to do is spend the rest of my life listening to her laugh.

"One day I will convince you to marry me." I tell her. _Katniss Hawthorne_ I like the sound of that.

She arches her eyebrow at me, "What makes you think I need convincing?"


	16. Proposal

**I know I said Monday, I'm sorry but time got away from me yesterday. Thank you for all your reviews! This chapter begins part 2. I thought about continuing in another story but I couldn't think of a good title and Worst Nightmare fits with the whole story. So, I wasn't planning on this happening right now but for the rest of my plans for the story to work, I need this to happen now. I hope y'all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Part 2**

 **Proposal**

 _I keep pacing and waiting. Where are they? Back and forth I pace, waiting. I should have gone with them. I should have never left her alone. The anthem starts to play, the boy from 3, the girl from 4, the boy from 10, Rue, my knees hit the ground and then that is it. Where is Katniss? Cato laughs manically and it echoes throughout the forest. Katniss's scream cuts through his laugh piercing my heart. No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. I run as fast as I can to the lake. 'Looks like you were too late, lover boy.' Clove says and throws a knife into my stomach. I hit my knees again in pain when I spot Katniss being held down by Cato. She's covered in blood, but her eyes are wide open still alert. 'Katniss!' I scream but I can't move, I can't get to her._

I wake up with a start bolting up right, searching frantically for Katniss. Realizing where I am I calm fractionally. She is in her own room, in her own house. It was just a nightmare she is safe in her bed, at her house. My heart is still racing.

The first night back and I wake up from a nightmare about losing Katniss. This is the first night since the careers had her treed that we've been apart. Well we were apart in the hospital for a night but I don't remember that.

Laying back down against the bed, I still can't seem to calm down. I need to see her, to touch her, to feel her heart beating to know she is really okay. I try to just think about her after the games. Seeing her in her candlelight dress she wore for the interviews. Her hand in mine as we talked to Haymitch on the train. _'What makes you think I need convincing?'_ her words play over in my head. In that moment, I didn't think, I attached my lips to hers and she responded pulling herself closer to me. It still didn't feel close enough, even when she opened her mouth allowing my tongue to slip in her mouth and taste her. I picked her up bringing her closer to my height to get a better angle, and she locked her legs around my waist. I turned and pushed her back against the window, deepening the kiss further, her body flush against mine. When we had to catch our breath, I know she could plainly see the lust and desire in my eyes. She closed her eyes and smiled, _'I love you Gale Hawthorne'_ she whispered.

Okay, not helping. I roll over onto my stomach gripping my hands in my pillow. _What makes you think I need convincing?_ Her words run through my head again. Really, what am I waiting for?

Before I know it, I'm up, pulling on clothes and out the door only hesitating for a moment to check for camera crews that have been lurking around. They must be asleep for the night because I don't see any.

Quickly, I make my way up to Katniss's house. Not wanting to wake up Prim or Ms. Everdeen, I don't bother knocking, just make my way up to Katniss's room. At the door, I hesitate for a second knocking softly before opening the door. Katniss is sitting on her bed, obviously not sleeping either.

"Gale…" she breathes my name, almost in relief.

I'm at her side and she meets me at the side of the bed locking her arms around my waist.

"I had to see you, I woke up and you weren't there and I just..."

"I know." She says to my chest, "I felt the same way."

"Katniss, I don't want to spend any time away from you. There are so many ways I could've lost you," I shudder thinking about her at Cato's mercy in my nightmare, "And I don't want to waste any time, even sleeping." Pulling back to look at her so I can see her face, "Katniss, I love you, will you marry me?" It comes out in a nervous rush.

She laughs, but it's a happy laugh, "I love you too Gale, yes I'll marry you. I…" Cupping her face in my hands, I kiss her cutting off the words she was going to say.

Giggles from the door way make us break apart. Prim is standing there in her nightgown.

"Sorry Little Duck," Katniss says blushing, "we didn't mean to wake you."

But Prim squeals, dashing over to us hugging us both.

"What is going on?" Ms. Everdeen appears in the door yawning.

Prim smiles, "Mom, Gale asked Katniss to marry him!"

I'm not sure what reaction I expected from Ms. Everdeen but when she smiles I'm surprised, "Well, it's about time. Let's go make some hot chocolate to celebrate!" she heads down the stairs with Prim behind her.

I glance at Katniss and she shrugs.

"What were you going to say before I kissed you?"

She laughs again, and I vow to make her laugh as much as possible, "That I thought you were going to ask me on the train. Or at least I was hoping you would."

I should have asked her the moment those word left her lips. Honestly, I thought I would have to beg her for years before she would ever agree.

"Don't be so surprised, it's hard not to see things differently after the games. Marrying you means we can spend our lives together, we won't have to be apart. We can live together, wake up together. I need you. I was so afraid I was going to lose you, I want to be connected with you in every way possible." Her eyes bore into mine and our lips meet in another kiss, but this one is slow, soft, promising.

We enjoy hot chocolate and at a more reasonable time tell my family the news. We agree to keep it quiet until the cameras leave though, not knowing if it will be considered rebellious, but we tell our families it's because we don't want the camera crew staying even longer. Which is also true. I mentally add it to the things I want to ask Haymitch about.

It's a week later when finally, all of the camera crews are gone and I'm hoping to get back to a normal life. Well as normal as a victor of the hunger games life could ever be. I wake up with nightmares from the games every night. Most of them are ways I could have lost Katniss, or watching Rue die or hearing Cato's agonizing screams after I kicked him over the edge. I know Katniss hasn't gotten much sleep either by the bags always under her eyes. Being in the games with Katniss was the worst nightmare I could imagine at the time, but my nightmares seem to be mocking me with things that could have gone worse.

So now I find myself at Haymitch's house watching him pace back and forth in front of me. I've been waiting for the cameras to leave to talk to him. There are many things we need to discuss but one in particular thing is on my mind.

Haymitch stands still in front of me suddenly, analyzing me, moments ago, I had asked him if getting married would be considered rebellious.

"You're serious?" he asks and I nod. "If you are engaged Snow will want to use that. Give you a Capitol wedding, make you seem like one of them."

"I don't want to get married for them, I want to get married for us."

"And Katniss? She agreed to marry you?" he asks skeptically.

I can't blame him, I was skeptical too. Sighing, "Yes she did." I can't help the goofy grin that covers my face.

The front door slams open and we are both instantly alert when Katniss rushes through the door carrying roses.

"Well, well sweetheart we were just talking about you, but what's the rush?" Haymitch asks her.

"These arrived." She holds up the roses and moves to sit next to me. Taking the card out she reads it to us, "Congratulations on your victory, I do so look forward to getting to know you better after your victory tour, President Snow."

That cannot be a good thing and Haymitch's panicked look, reassures my thought. Haymitch composes himself and says, "He'll summon you when you get to the Capitol."

"Why just her?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure," he says but I can tell he has an idea. He looks to me, "Marry her, the sooner the better."

"I thought that was rebellious."

"You'll have to play it just right, but he won't be able to do anything about it, for right now anyways, I'm sure he'll come up with something later."

"He didn't tell us not to, he hasn't told us anything. Wouldn't getting married just secure that we did it out of love and not rebellion?" Katniss asks.

"No citizen will fault us for getting married because we love each other." I add.

"Snow will, but your right he hasn't told you anything yet if there's a time to do something its now. Get married. Next month, next week. We'll get it out there and announced before the tour, before there is any other televised showing of you before Snow has a chance to meet with you." He's talking to us but he seems to be lost in thought as well.

"What's going on Haymitch? I'm not just going to send her off to Snow by herself."

"You won't have a choice but that's an idea, I might be able to get a camera for her to wear so we can see what's going on or hear. I have phone calls to make. Go plan your wedding." He leaves us in his living room and closes the door to his office behind him.

Again, he doesn't answer our questions and only leaves us with more than we had when we started.

"I don't like this. I want to know what is going on." I say to Katniss, "Why do you think he's avoiding telling us anything?"

Katniss squeezes my hand, "I think he doesn't know for sure and that he doesn't want to scare us with his ideas."

"So, what do we do now?"

"I guess we get married." A rare but genuine smile spreads across her face.


	17. Better Together

**Thank you for the reviews again! Y'all are great! Yes, I changed the rating, mostly because I'd rather just be safe.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Better Together**

Weddings aren't a big deal in District 12, nobody can really afford for them to be. Most sign papers at the Justice Building, get assigned a house, have dinner with family, and say a few words over a toasting together. That's exactly what Katniss and I plan to do, until we get cornered by our mothers and Haymitch.

We agree to have a big meal in the town square, instead of with just the family, only because it will provide a chance for everyone in the district to eat.

I'm surprised Haymitch cared, until he produced a camera, proof, he says.

The mayor readily agrees to our plans, and agrees to keep it under wraps from the Capitol until we announce it.

It takes a week to prepare everything. Katniss and I are banned from helping much, however, we are asked to hunt, which we happily agree too. I think mostly they just want us gone so we can't complain about their plans.

Getting back to the woods feels like things might be getting back to normal, at least a little. We do have some difficulties. On the second day Katniss stepped on a twig and I jerked around expecting an attack, forgetting I wasn't in the arena. On the fourth day, Katniss takes down a turkey by shooting it in the neck and freaks out. Later she told me she saw Marvel at the end of her arrow, not the turkey. We are able to reassure each other that we are safe and out of the arena. Safe for now at least.

The day before we get married Katniss says there is somewhere she wants to show me. She leads me out to the woods and we walk for a couple hours and I'm starting to wonder if we'll ever get there or if she even has a destination in mind when we reach a clearing and a lake. It's beautiful—tranquil.

"How did you find this place?" I ask her in awe of it.

"My dad used to bring me here. He taught me how to swim here, not in the creek like I taught you. This was my favorite place to come with him." She looks longingly at the lake and I know she's remembering her father. I squeeze her hand. She smiles softly, "There's so many good memories here and instead of staying away from them, I want to make more of them with you."

She reaches up on her toes to kiss me and I expect a soft, tender kiss but her kiss holds fire and passion and I can feel how she's feeling. I return the kiss full force.

Abruptly, she pulls away, kicking her shoes off, "Let's go for a swim Gale." She turns away from me walking towards the water and pulls her shirt over her head, exposing her bare back to me. My breath catches in my throat and I watch wide eyed as she removes the rest of her clothing and dives into the water.

I can't seem to make any of my muscles work so I stand there, arms still extended from holding her, jaw slack staring at her. Probably drooling as well, I must look like a fool.

Her head breaks the surface and she smiles when she sees me still in the same place, "Are you going to join me or just watch?" she asks.

Her words somehow unfreeze my muscles and I pull my clothes off, eyes not leaving hers as she looks me over before I dive in and swim after her. When I surface, she is still blushing.

"What's the matter Catnip, cat got your tongue?" I tease.

Shaking her head, she still doesn't say anything, but resumes the fierce kiss we started before she entered the water. Her hands graze the bare skin of my chest and down my arms and her touch is heavenly. The kiss deepens and I can't keep my hands off of her any longer. I pull her close to me and she comes willing locking her legs around my waist just like she did on the train, except this time there is no clothing separating us. Her breasts push against my chest and I can't control the moan that escapes my throat.

Breathing hard I pull back just a little, "Katniss…?" I say breathlessly and it comes out as a question.

"Please Gale, don't stop." She sighs and grinds into me making her intentions clear. My lips dutifully return to her skin. This time to the hollow of her ear, her jaw, down her neck making her moan and I know I want to hear her make that sound again.

"Katniss, are you sure?" I pull away just enough to ask her, "We are getting married tomorrow."

"When have we ever played by the rules?" she smiles, "Why start now?"

Well I can't argue with that logic, not that I wanted to do much arguing anyways.

We spend several hours at the lake forgetting everything but each other. We tease and become more familiar with each other. Being together like this is better than I ever imagined it would be. Being with her makes me feel complete in a way I never have before.

Eventually though we know we have to head home if we plan on getting home before dark. We make it just in time, the sun falling completely behind the trees when we walk into victor's village. The lights on both of our houses illuminate the area enough to walk.

"This is the last night we will ever spend apart." I whisper to her at her door.

"Thank goodness." She grins, "we always were better together."

"And we always will be." I promise her.

I leave her as she goes inside and head to my own house. Rory is sitting in the living room when I come in and he eyes me curiously and shakes his head.

"What?" I ask him.

"I'm happy for you Gale, and I'm glad Katniss will be my sister but I don't ever want to fall in love if it means I walk around with a stupid looking grin on my face."

I laugh out loud at my almost 14-year-old brother, "One day you will kid, and you won't care what your face looks like." I chuckle nudging his shoulder, "Besides I'm pretty sure you had a stupid grin on your face when Prim brought apple pie for dessert the other night because she knew it was your favorite."

He blushes and I know I'm right but he shakes his head.

"Ya know Rory, just because I'm not going to be living here anymore doesn't mean everything will change. I'll still be around and if you need me you'll be welcome at our house anytime, for any reason."

He looks at me seriously and even though he's grown up quite a bit I can still see the little kid in him. I hope he gets to hold onto it a while longer, I'll try to make sure he does.

"Thanks," he says giving me a small grin.

Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a small pouch and hands it to me, "Prim and I picked these up for you today."

"Thank you." I tell him placing the pouch into my pocket.

The next morning is a flurry of activity. I shower and get dressed in my best. My District 12 best, not my Capitol best. Finally, it's time for me to get Katniss and head to the Justice Building. She's dressed in a simple white dress, that I think must have been her mothers. He hair is braided intricately on top but meets into her traditional single braid. She looks beautiful.

She greets me with a kiss and we head to the Justice building hand in hand. We fill out all the required paperwork and the mayor shakes my hand congratulating us. He smiles, truly happy for us. I pull out two simple gold wedding bands from my pocket, on the inside 'Better Together' is engraved.

"When did you...?" she asks me, slightly teary eyed.

"I had some help from Prim and Rory this week."

We slip on the rings and it feels right, like it was always meant to be there.

"I love you Katniss and I'm so glad you are my wife now." _My wife._ I love how that sounds.

"I love you too Gale, and it makes me so happy that you are my husband." She replies just outside the justice Building and I think I like her calling me her husband just as much as I like calling her my wife.

Our family is waiting to greet us and they congratulate us and we take turns hugging all of them.

We head to the town square where everyone is already gathered and eating. When we arrive everyone stops and claps their hands. Katniss and I both blush at the attention but after a few moments the party in our honor resumes. As we sit with our plates people come up to us wishing us well and congratulating us.

I recognize the stew as one of Greasy Sae's recipes and we thank her for it when she comes up to us.

She laughs and brushes it off, "The least I could do, I did win the bet."

"What bet?" Katniss asks.

"Oh, we started betting years ago, when you two would tie the knot. Knew it was only a matter of time."

I shake my head and Katniss chuckles, they probably knew before we did.

Someone starts playing music and it seems nearly everyone dances. I hold my hand out to Katniss, "May I have this dance Mrs. Hawthorne?" _Mrs. Hawthorne._ I don't think I'll ever stop loving calling her that.

She takes my hand, "Yes you may, Mr. Hawthorne."

We dance several songs when Rory taps me on the shoulder, "If you don't mind, I'd like to dance with my new sister." I release her to Rory, a little reluctantly and I find Prim asking her to dance.

"I'm glad you are my brother Gale." She says to me.

"I've always been your brother Prim, it's just official now." I tell her and she beams at me as I spin her around.

Rory, Prim, Vick, and Posy are more than just siblings to Katniss and I, we've been taking care of them for so long. Even as horrible as the games were, I'm thankful we can provide for them without worrying about it now.

I dance with a sleepy-eyed Posy, my mother, and Ms. Everdeen before I make my way back to Katniss who is dancing with Haymitch. When he sees me he steps away from Katniss, "Congrats you two. You deserve happiness together."

Katniss steps toward him and hugs him, "Thank you Haymitch, for everything. You're a part of our family too, you know."

Over her shoulder his eyes shine with unshed tears. He definitely is family, and he always will be. In just a short period of time he's become important to both of us. He murmurs goodbyes and I'm happy to have my wife in my arms again.

We say our own goodbyes, and thank you's quickly and start walking back to Katniss's house, now our house. Her mom and Prim moved into what was my house this morning, even though we told them it wasn't necessary, they insisted we needed our space.

"So, husband of mine," Katniss says as we make it to our porch, "How does it feel to be a married man?"

Pausing in front of the door, "It feels like all my dreams are coming true Mrs. Hawthorne." Our lips meet in a soft kiss and Katniss squeals, when I pick her up and carry her over the threshold.

We slice a piece of bread and toast it over the fire together.

Katniss looks at me, "I never thought I would get married but now I can't imagine not wanting this. I love you Gale. It's always been you and it always will be. Somehow life isn't complete without you. I don't know what the future holds but I know that I love you and that together we can take on anything."

I take her hands in mine and kiss her knuckle right above her ring, "Katniss, you have changed my life in so many ways. I never thought we would be here. You make all my dreams come true. I know things aren't going to be easy but I know we can get through anything together. You make this life worth living."

We take the bread out of the fire.

"Together?" she asks me.

"Together." I agree and we each take a bite out of the opposite side of the bread.

I kiss her and it instantly becomes heated, "you are so beautiful." I whisper to her.

She smiles, but blushes, "I'm all yours now. Now take me upstairs and make me yours. Again." She adds

I chuckle, "I plan on doing just that and more Mrs. Hawthorne."


	18. The Arrow

**I know its been several days since I've posted and I'm sorry but I've have the flu, and this is the first day I've felt up to sitting at the computer desk. Thank you for the reviews! This is mostly a filler chapter with a lot of little things leading up to some action. I already had this hand written and just typed it today but I am still sick and things might not go together as well as they should but I didn't want to keep y'all waiting.**

 **The Arrow**

The sun streaming through the window wakes me up and I realize this is the first morning since coming home from the games that I've slept through the night, and woke up without nightmares. Katniss, my wife, _my wife,_ is snuggled into my chest and I couldn't be happier.

Katniss stirs and smiles up at me kissing my chest, "Can we wake up like this every morning?"

I chuckle, "If I have anything to say about it we will."

We spend the next few days alone in our house enjoying time together. It's almost strange, it just being the two of us without our younger siblings around to take care of.

After a few days, we get into a routine. In the mornings, we head out into the woods together. Sometimes hunting, sometimes not. If we do hunt, we'll come back early and trade at the hob. Greasy Sae glared at us when we refused her money for the game, but we really don't need it anymore. She was pacified when we agreed to have a bowl of her stew.

We always leave some meat with Thom's family in thanks for looking out for ours, and we always bring the baker a squirrel or two. He always tries to trade us or pay us but we decline. I know he always sneaks the kids a cookie when they are in town and that is payment enough, more than enough.

One day in the Hob we run into Darius and he congratulates us and jokes with Katniss. It's odd that this is the first time we've seen him. After observing him I can see why, he's jealous, I recognize the look in his eyes but he's also happy for us so I don't bring it up. I don't know how I would act if Katniss ended up with someone else.

When we left, Katniss turned to me and asked, "Were you really jealous of Darius?"

"Yeah, I was." I admited, "Not just him, any guy who wanted you."

She rolled her eyes at me, "They didn't want me. Darius was playing around; besides I didn't want any of them either."

I could tell she really had no idea, "Oh they wanted you," still do, I think to myself, "and I knew one day you would to and I hated the idea."

She thought for a moment, "Well you were right, I did." She confessed.

"What? Who?" I demanded my feet halting.

"With you." She said and I couldn't stop the grin that stretched over my face. "What am I going to do with you?" she sighed exaggeratively.

"I can think of a few things." I winked at her.

She blushed a deep red, I think it's adorable that she still blushes with me. I find myself going out of my way to make her blush much to her chagrin.

In the afternoons, we meet the kids after school and spend some time with them, helping with homework or just playing games. Most nights we eat dinner all together and sometimes Haymitch joins us. Katniss can usually drag him out. He acts like she drives him crazy but I can tell he has a soft spot for her and I know for sure he enjoys the young kids.

We spend most of our evenings together, more often than not in our bedroom, although we don't always make it that far. We can't seem to get enough of each other.

Haymitch sends Effie pictures of our wedding and they 'get out' to the public like we planned them too. We do a brief video interview with Caesar confirming our marriage, declaring how we just couldn't wait another moment to spend our lives together. It goes perfectly. And it's even better because we are telling the truth.

President Snow sends us flowers, the same artificial fragrant roses he sent Katniss after we won, and Katniss promptly takes them out the back door and burns them. The flames turn an odd blue-green color.

For several months, everything seems perfect. We are happy spending time together and with our families. Our family is happy and well cared for with plenty to eat thanks to our victor money.

We both get nightmares and flashbacks still but it's easier waking up to the other soothing us, reminding us we aren't in the arena, that we are both safe.

But it feels like we are living in a false sense of security. Like the deer I shot the other day. It was unsuspecting, happily grazing, until an arrow pierced its head. So, that's it—I'm waiting for the arrow.

We know it's coming, we just don't know how or when, and I almost feel helpless because there is nothing I can do but wait. So, we do our best to put it out of our minds but it's always there even in our happier moments. I did try to talk to Haymitch a few times but he changes the subject or avoids the subject by leaving. I suspect it will happen on the victory tour or in the capitol.

Before we know it, the victory tour is upon us. We wake up early, heading out to enjoy a few hours in the woods we will miss for several weeks. Then we head to Haymitch's. He asked us to wake him up before the cameras arrive, he has something to show us.

Just outside of victor's village Katniss whispers to me, "I love you."

"I love you too." I pull her close, "This tour is going to be a nightmare all on its own, but we'll get through it together."

"Together." She affirms kissing me, then smirks, "Let's go wake Haymitch."

We find Haymitch passed out, leaning over his table. He won't budge so Katniss finds a container and fills it with water after starting coffee. Seeing her intention, I back up into the doorway. She turns the water over on his head and jumps back.

"Aghh." He wakes up wielding his knife, but puts it down when he sees it's us. I hold my hands up. "What the hell are you doing sweetheart?" he glares at Katniss.

"You wouldn't wake up." She explains, shrugging.

He mumbles something about pneumonia. She places a cup of coffee in front of him, "If you wanted to be babied you should have asked Prim."

Haymitch huffs but drinks the coffee. By the time, he finishes he's woken up more and tells us about a microscopic camera another victor from District 3, Beetee, sent him. He shows us, and you can't see it. He shows us how to find it and attach it and thinks Katniss should wear it throughout the tour. He explains it sends a signal to a computer and we can log in to it and see what's around her and record it.

The three of us, and Beetee are the only ones who know and who can log in. Haymitch seems to trust Beetee so I decide to too. He is helping us after all.

"Do you really think this is necessary?" Katniss asks us.

"Yes." Haymitch responds seriously and the look in his eye tells me how serious he is and that makes me even more nervous about what could be coming.

Right before we get ready to head home there's a knock on Haymitch's door. It's a Peacekeeper and I don't recognize him. He steps right into the living room his eyes settling on my wife.

"Mrs. Hawthorne, your presence is requested at your house."

Katniss looks at me surprised and alarmed and I squeeze her hand trying to reassure her but really, I'm just as alarmed as she is. I get up with her and head to the door. The peacekeeper looks at me, "Just Mrs. Hawthorne."

I want to protest, it is my house too, but Haymitch holds my shoulder back and I hold my tongue.

Warning bells are going off I my head and watching her walk away from me feels wrong. We've barely been apart since we've gotten married and now being separated under these circumstances is torture. I'm her husband, I should be with her.

Once they are out of sight Haymitch leads me upstairs, "Let's watch kid." He logs in on a small computer and the camera comes up. He hits a button that says record.

"Right this way Mrs. Hawthorne," the Peacekeeper directs her through our own home and I feel violated by them taking over our personal space.

She turns down a corridor and enters a room I recognize as our office. Sitting behind the desk is none other than President Snow, in our house, in District 12.

My first instinct is to rush over there and block her from him. Haymitch anticipates me though and pushes down on my shoulder holding me in my chair.

"We knew this was coming kid, I doubt he makes many house calls, but he can't hurt her physically, not before the tour."

I glare at him, I don't want him to hurt her at all. I don't want him in the same room as her. I want to yell at him but I don't because I know he's right and because I can see that he doesn't like this any better than I do. So I grit my teeth and turn back to the screen.

"President Snow, what an honor." Katniss's voice says behind the camera.


	19. Control

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Control**

"President Snow, what an honor." Katniss's voice says and I wish I could see her face. Honor my ass, summoning her to her own home.

The President smiles at my wife but it's not a friendly smile and it takes all my willpower not to go over there.

"They'd just detain you." Haymitch says anticipating my thoughts.

I groan nodding my head and turn back to the screen.

"Mrs. Hawthorne, it's lovely to see you." Snow says in his horrible Capitol accent greeting her. He gestures to the chair across from the desk and by the way the camera gets closer I can tell she sits in the chair and I can see a clear shot of Snow.

"How is that husband of yours?" he greets with false sincerity.

"He's well, anxious I'm sure, we don't spend much time apart." She says in a polite tone and I can hear the words she didn't say, anxious because we were forced apart.

"Well then we'll have to make this as quick as possible so you can get back to him. I think we can make this faster by agreeing not to lie to each other. Do you agree?"

"Yes, I think that would save time." The camera jostles as she fidgets, I wish I could be there holding her hand, offering her some form of comfort. Actually, I just wish she wasn't there at all.

"Excellent, I have a problem Miss Everdeen, excuse me, Mrs. Hawthorne, your marriage was a surprise to me, I'm not sure how you did it without my knowledge beforehand but I will find out." He threatens and now I'm suddenly nervous for Mayor Undersea, will he get in trouble because of us?

"Is there something wrong with us marrying?" She asks, almost too innocently.

He gives her a hard look, "We will get to that, let me get back to my problem first. A problem that started the moment you pulled out those poisonous berries. If Seneca Crane had, had any brains at all he would have blown you to pieces then, but here you are. Can you guess where he is?"

I'm guessing she nods because she doesn't say anything and its obvious he's dead.

"There was nothing left to do but watch and you did very well. Nobody doubts you love the boy or he you, including me. But unfortunately for you that didn't stop the questioning, the doubt of your true intentions. In many districts your stunt with the berries was viewed as an act of defiance, and if a girl from district 12 of all places can defy the capitol and get away with it, what is to stop them from doing the same. What is to prevent an uprising?

"There are uprisings?" And I can hear the hope in her voice. I look to Haymitch in question and he only eyes me warily. I know he's been keeping things from us and I have a feeling he knows more about what's going on.

"Don't sound so hopeful Mrs. Hawthorne." Snows voice draws my eyes back to the screen, I can deal with Haymitch later. "There have not been any yet but if things don't change there might. Do you know what uprisings would mean? Do you know what a revolution would mean? What conditions people would be left with. Whatever problems people may have with the Capitol, believe me when I say that if it released it's grip on the districts for even a short time, the entire system would collapse."

I've wanted and hoped for a revolution since before my father died, for as long as I can remember. I can feel the anger and the tension in District 12 but I don't know if they would ever be willing to stand up and do anything about it. Maybe they would. Maybe other districts would be willing too. Maybe they just need a push. I would be willing. "A revolution, is it possible?" I say to Haymitch and he only sighs and rubs his brow in response before Katniss starts talking again.

"It must be very fragile if a handful of berries can bring it down." She says confidently and I smirk, proud of her.

"It is fragile, but not in the way you suppose." He sounds genuinely concerned about the situation and that gives me hope that there is truth to his words, that he has something to worry about.

"Starting an uprising wasn't my intention." She says, although we knew full well it would make the Capitol look bad if we both died but that wasn't the first concern we had.

"I believe you, it doesn't matter though. Your stylist turned out to be prophetic in his wardrobe choice. Katniss the girl who was on fire, you have provided a spark that left unattended, may grow to an inferno that destroys Panem."

Katniss the symbol of the rebellion? I look to Haymitch, "You've been keeping things from us."

I can't help but be overjoyed at the thought of bringing the Capitol down.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" she asks, and all joy disappears. That's why because he could kill her.

"This is why." Haymitch says gesturing to the screen.

"And let them turn you into a martyr, no. I'd much rather use you instead." I don't like the tone of Snow's voice now, like he knows he's won. Like a little kid with a new toy. What is he going to do to her?

"Use me?" she asks.

"Your sudden marriage thwarted my original plans. Very ingenious, was it your mentors idea?"

"Our marriage wasn't part of any plan." She confirms. It wasn't until Haymitch told us to get married as soon as possible.

"What would he have done?" I ask Haymitch in horror.

He just shakes his head, not wanting to tell me.

"I thought we agreed not to lie." President Snow says to her.

"I haven't lied. I love my husband dearly and we were so thankful to be alive we didn't want to spend a minute apart, couldn't even bare to live in separate houses."

"Perhaps you aren't lying, but you aren't as innocent as you come off."

"What do you want me to do?" She asks. I know I'm not going to like whatever it is.

"I want you to be thankful, gracious to the Capitol and gamemakers. I want you to be silly and wear frilly dresses. I want you to be like someone from the Capitol." He smirks.

"He wants them to hate her, he wants her to seem like one of them so they think she is on their side." I say.

"Not just her, you too." Haymitch murmurs.

"Why not have Gale here with me?" She asks.

He smirks, "I thought you would be more agreeable. And these were not my original intentions. you know your husband very well Mrs. Hawthorne. He can be rather defiant, but I'm sure you can keep him in line."

"And if I don't agree?" She asks him.

He smirks again, "Well, I'd hate for something to happen to your dear husband."

I hear Katniss take a sharp intake of breath.

His threat to kill me is very clear and while I wouldn't have batted an eye at a threat to myself I know Katniss will.

"If killing me would turn me into a martyr wouldn't killing him do the same?"

"I'd have to play it just right, just like you did with your wedding. For instance if your little sister Primrose, or the little one Posy, I believe, such a darling child, was in danger do you think he would hesitate to save them? Even if it killed him?"

I punch the wall leaving a hole the size of my fist. I can only imagine the horror on her face right now.

"It would really be easier with him gone. You'd be devastated and district 12 would hold too many memories for you, but we'd invite you to the Capitol. You're a desirable young lady, lots of Capitol men would want you. They'd pay top dollar even."

"No way in hell." I seethe, clenching my fists and I understand why he didn't let me come with her because I'm certain it would not have been the wall I punched.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to kill him at all. Most of these men wouldn't care if you are married, and how would Panem feel about you cheating on your husband?" Snow smirks evilly like everything he wanted just got handed to him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Haymitch curses.

"You couldn't make me—" Katniss starts and I can hear the horror in her voice.

"Oh, but I could—maybe on your tour you should have a chat with Mr. Odair, or Ms. Mason, or even your mentor Mr. Abernathy."

I glance to Haymitch and he has his fist clenched against his head like he's about to lose his mind and maybe he is, maybe I am too.

"You've already broken the rules. If you can't find a way to fix them I'll be sure to fix it, and I can guarantee you won't like how I fix it."

Katniss still doesn't respond and I wish I could see the look on her face.

"I'm being gracious here Mrs. Hawthorne, most don't get a chance to fix it on their own."

"Then why—" she starts but he interrupts.

"I don't want to be your enemy Mrs. Hawthorne, I'd like to be your friend. Can I count on your help?"

"Yes." She spits out.

"Excellent." He stands, "It was lovely meeting with you, good luck on your tour."

He stands up and walks around the desk standing next to her, "I look forward to working together in the future."

He walks out the door.

"Friends don't coerce people Mr. President or threaten their loved ones." She seethes.

"What do we do Haymitch?"

"Exactly what he wants."

I start to understand a little more. He has us right where he wants us. He has control over Katniss with his threat to kill me and control over me because I won't let him use her that way with me out of the picture.

I look to Haymitch but I know my answers from him will have to wait, right now I have to get to Katniss. I start out of the room but turn at the doorway, "I think it's time you finally answer some questions."

He just nods, "On the train."

I make my way out of his house almost running wanting to get to Katniss.

I reach the handle of the door just as Katniss is opening it and I pull her into my arms and into the house closing the door behind us. I grip her tight to my chest, as if by holding her tighter I can keep her safe. For several minutes neither one of us say anything just stand there holding each other.

"We need to talk to Haymitch." Katniss says.

I nod agreeing, "It will have to wait until we are on the train. Our prep teams will be here soon."

Panic flashes across her eyes, "I don't want you to leave me Gale."

I'm not sure if she means right now, ever, or both but I connect our foreheads and look her in the eye, "I won't." I promise, "We are in this together, remember?"

"Together." She promises.


	20. Haymitch

**Thank you for your reviews! Knowing yall are reading makes me want to update faster. I'm sorry its been longer than usual I am finally better but school started last week and I've been busy with classes. Things really start happening in the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Haymitch**

We don't get a chance to say much else before we are bombarded by our prep teams, Effie, Portia, and Cinna. They are briefly thrown when we refuse to leave each other to get ready, but after what happened today I don't want to let her out of my sight. I feel like the moment I do Snow will swoop in and get his hands on her. Thankfully without too much protest they agree to get us ready in our bedroom. It's a bit crowded but they make the best of it with only a few complaints. Cinna seems to understand that something happened and he does a good job of organizing everyone.

I drown out their conversation as usual having no interest in Capitol affairs. Really our prep teams aren't that bad, and they seem to care for us, at least a little. They remind me of children almost, but I avoid listening to them. If I did I might end up truly hating them. Thankfully they are used to me not responding. Katniss isn't as lucky and every once in a while, she shoots me a glare that makes me smirk.

Her meeting with Snow is still in the forefront of my mind. That is what I was waiting on and now that it is here I'm not sure what to do. Anger courses through my veins still and I want to fight and curse the Capitol. I want to start uprisings, organize a rebellion, and march through the Capitol with a loaded weapon.

I groan just thinking about it, and Portia raises her eyebrow at me as she tries to slip a jacket over my shoulders and I just shake my head at her.

I manage to shake off my thoughts enough to put on a smile for the camera as we board the train that will be our home for the next couple weeks but as soon as we are on board I let it fall from my face. We suffer through dinner with Effie going through procedures and schedules when finally, we are dismissed the first thing we do is seek out Haymitch.

Unsurprisingly, we find him in the bar, "Didn't waste any time did ya?" he asks moving to a chair and gestures for us to sit with him.

"What—" Katniss starts but he holds up his hand halting her.

He rises to the door and closes it, pulls a disc out of his pocket and sets it in the middle of the table. He pushes something in the middle and it glows red, then after a moment green. "Disrupts bugs." He says in explanation.

"What did he mean?" Katniss begins again, and her hand finds mine under the table, "When he said you would know how he could force me? What did he do to you?"

Sighing, Haymitch chugs down half his glass before answering with a faraway look in his eye, "After I won my games he told me I owed the Capitol. He wanted to sell me to people. The thought disgusted me and I refused. He told me my refusal would have consequences but I was naive then and I still refused. By the time, I made it home he arranged an accident that killed my family, my girlfriend. All dead. Everyone I loved." His eyes glaze over, he takes a sip of his drink, "I became the example to other victors who refused."

Katniss gets up and uncharacteristically of her, hugs Haymitch, "I know it's not the same, but you have us now. We are your family."

To my surprise Haymitch clasps his arm around her for a moment and closes his eyes. I don't think he would have accepted such an emotional moment from anyone else so I try to stay out of it. But it is true, Haymitch is family.

I remember thinking during the games that if somehow Katniss died and I won the games alone that I would end up like him and I see now that is what happened to him, only worse. It's obvious he blames himself as well. I know it's not his fault, it's Snows and it's just another thing to raise my anger against him. How many other people has he done things like this too?

My mind flashes to Finnick Odair always dating Capitol women, I remember thinking down on him, but now I realize Snow must have someone to threaten him with.

Katniss gets back in her seat and takes my hand again and they both pretend nothing happened so I do too, "The same happened to Finnick Odair?" I ask him.

He nods, "Him and others. Not all Victors, most attractive Victors though. Others are forced to do other things though."

"He mentioned Johanna Mason?" Katniss asks him.

Haymitch nods, getting up to refill his drink, "She agreed but then lost it on a Capitol citizen in a flash back and Snow killed her family too."

"You suspected that's what he wanted to do with me?" Katniss asks.

"I thought your relationship would save you, but that is mostly the reason he sends notes to Victors."

My mind clouds with visions of what he would have done if Katniss had won alone and I shudder gripping the table tightly in my anger, "Why is he threatening her and not me?" I ask frustrated.

"He is threatening you, he's just using her to do it." Haymitch runs a hand through his hair, "Snow's been playing these games a long time, too long. He knows you wouldn't care if he simply threatened your life. By threatening Katniss not with death but to be used by the Capitol he knows her fate means more to you than your own life. She is your weakness, he will use that to control you."

I stand up knocking my chair over and pace back and forth in front of them knowing he is right.

"What about the uprisings, he seemed to think it was really a concern, that Katniss could spark a rebellion. What is going on? What can we do to help?" I ask, almost desperately.

"This is why I didn't tell you anything before now. Yes, there has been unrest that you sparked in your games, and it could turn into a full out rebellion but there is nothing you can do. Any miss step and he is going to come down hard, not on you, on her." He looks to Katniss, "And vice versa."

"Fuck." I say.

"So, what do we do?" Katniss asks.

"Exactly what he wants you to do. It's the only thing you can do." Haymitch says gravely.

"Will it ruin the effect we had already?" Katniss asks.

"Hard to say until we see the districts, but it doesn't—" Haymitch cuts off, "You'll just have to be very good."

I'm not sure what he was going to say but I have a feeling it wouldn't matter if we were very good at fooling the districts, that if uprisings start, we will still be punished for them. So now I have to find a way to act like someone I hate and hope that it stops uprisings I want to start and it might not even work. I plunk down in my chair feeling defeated.

Haymitch sits a drink down in front of each of us. If anything calls for a drink I think this is it. I take a sip of the harsh liquid and it burns down my throat but I like the way it feels. I see Katniss does the same thing while Haymitch laughs at us both.

We talk more about how we should act and things we can do but it only leaves me believing that the Victory Tour is going to be hell. I find myself needing to spend some alone time with my wife and Katniss must be feeling the same because I feel her hand squeezing my thigh and when she looks at me I know what she wants. I nod, "I'll be right there." I tell her.

She gives me a suspicious look but trusts me and gets up leaving just Haymitch and myself.

"You're still keeping things from us?" I accuse him.

He sighs, but doesn't try to deny it. "Some things I can't tell you for your own safety."

I give him a hard look, "What safety? Every step we take could cause—"

He interrupts, "Exactly. Every step you take is being watched with a microscope and analyzed. I need you to trust me, kid. We want the same things here. You'll know everything eventually."

I watch him closely and something tells me to let it go for now. I do trust him. He did save us once already, something I'll owe him for the rest of my life.

"Okay." I say and get up to leave the table.


	21. Warning

**I know, I know it's been forever and I'm sorry! But I'm focusing on this story again and I'll be updating again. I'm not sure how often. I have the next chapter written it just has to be typed, and the whole rest of the story is outlined. I hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

 **Warning**

I make it to our room finding Katniss sitting on the bed. Pulling her onto my lap, I hold her close to me; if only that was enough to protect her. Holding her I let my anger fade. Not fade, fade isn't the right word, my anger at the Capitol, at Snow, will always be there right under the surface, I guess I let if fall to the back of my mind.

If it was just about me I would raise hell and cause all kinds of trouble, but it's not. My whole life is sitting here in my arms and I have to find a way to protect her. I'm going to do whatever it takes, even become something I hate.

Our foreheads connect, just taking each other in. Like always we don't need words, we just know. Katniss raises her hand and wipes my cheeks with her thumbs, I hadn't even realized I was crying.

Our lips join together and the only thing that exists is each other. I pull her impossibly close and fall back onto the bed taking her with me.

Together- we can do anything together, I'll never doubt that.

When we wake up we are in district 11 and the tour officially begins. District 11 will be one of the hardest for us because Thresh and Rue were our friends and Rue was our ally.

Since we dread it, it seems to make time go by faster and the next thing I know we are standing in front of a crowd in the middle of the District, holding hands and our pre-written speeches. Our speeches are cold and unfeeling and I know more needs to be said. I can feel the tension in the crowd. Katniss looks at me feeling the same and turns back to the microphone, "Thank you for the bread. Rue and Thresh were our friends and we know that without them we would not be here today." Katniss's voice chokes and a tear slides down her cheek.

"They will never be forgotten." I finish for her.

What happens next must have been planned. A man whistles Rue's tune and everyone in the crowd raises three fingers in salute to us. Peacekeepers push into the crowd and instead of letting them through the crown pushes back. Before we can do anything we are roughly escorted into the justice building. The doors slam behind us and we hear shots fire.

Katniss and I look at each other in horror, is this what Snow calls an uprising? It looks like it to me. Any excitement I would've felt at this development, even days ago, is lost in the horror of what that may mean for us, for my wife.

Katniss clings to me, and I don't hesitate to keep her in my arms.

Haymitch finds us and angrily escorts us to the train.

"You have to do better than that." He gestures outside, "I understand how you feel but you have to let that go. If you want to make it through this trip you'll have to do much better!"

So we practice our speeches and our act for dinners. District to District we give speeches promoting and praising the Capitol. The more we praise them the more I hate them. There's no doubt that we love each other, I don't think anyone ever doubted that. But the speeches of gratefulness and praise of the Capitol and the Games are so over the top they sound fake even to my own ears after practicing them. We don't add anymore comments of our own.

Some Districts have a cattle like feel to them, like District 12 did before this year's reaping; but others we can feel and see the anger. It wouldn't take much to spark a rebellion in these Districts. Nothing we do could stop this, and I don't want to. I want to join them, fire them up. But one look at my wife reminds me why I can't do that. So we say the Capitol speeches and don the Capitol clothes, and smile a Capitol smile. I feel like I have two personalities warring with themselves.

Our nightmares are worse in the train and get progressively worse the closer we get to the Capitol.

The Capitol clothes are not my style but I know Katniss has it worse than I do. I do enjoy her dresses though. I've never seen her so frilly, so girly and I know it's a very calculated look. She stands in front of me now trying to pull down the hem of her skirt, it makes me chuckle and she glares at me which makes me laugh more.

"You know, I kinda like the skirts." I admit.

"I know," she grumbles.

" I think you could like them too." She gives me a look of disbelief.

Pulling her closer I slide my hands up the bare skin of her legs under the skirt, up her thighs. She takes in a sharp breath and blushes just like I knew she would. My hands continue their path until they get to her hips and I lift her onto my lap so she is straddling me. I grip her bottom grinding her center down on me making us both gasp.

When we are outside the train we put on what we call our 'Capitol mask' and inside we are just back to ourselves and we don't waste a minute.

In a few Districts we meet fellow Victor's but in others we don't. If we do meet any it's inside the justice building at dinner and it's only briefly, a shake of hands and an exchange of names. Haymitch mentioned it's because Snow doesn't want us looking close to other Victors.

Everything seems to follow a pattern until we get to District 4. The train was scheduled to leave after the dinner at the justice building but Effie finds us and tells us we'll be spending an extra night in District 4 due to track damage. While this puts Effie into a tailspin we aren't the least bit concerned.

During the dinner we meet Annie, a victor who is said to have gone mad during her games after seeing her District partner beheaded and only won because the arena flooded and she was the best swimmer. Mags, an older victor us with her and only smiles at us as Annie introduces us. We meet another victor, Adian who seems about Haymitch's age. I was hoping to meet Finnick but he is absent. Katniss introduces herself as Katniss Hawthorne and a true smile breaks across my face every time.

Toward the end of the dinner Katniss and I are pulled in two different directions. Immediately, I feel like something is wrong and I start looking for her. Unable to find her I start to panic looking around frantically.

A peacekeeper taps my shoulder, "Mr. Hawthorne, please come with me."

"I need to find my wife first."

"Your wife is safe Mr. Hawthorne, I escorted her myself, now please come with me."but the way he says it leads me to believe she is anything but safe.

With my heart in my throat I follow him out. I lock eyes with Haymitch on the way out and he immediately makes his way from the room in the other direction. This is not good.

They lead me to an office and in the desk is a video of president Snow.

"Where is my wife?" I ask between gritted teeth.

He chuckles, "I take it we are skipping the pleasantries Mr Hawthorne?"

I glare at him in response.

"Very well. After district 11 you were acceptable at best. You can do better. So I thought I'd give you a warning, something to influence you."

"Where is she?" I ask again, already guessing the answer but wishing it's not true. We aren't even in the Capitol.

"Don't worry, she'll be returned to you by the morning, unharmed or mostly so. The gentleman she is with isn't into to anything too drastic. I won't always be so kind."

A level of horror I've never felt before washes over me and I sink to my knees in agony. This can't be happening- this can't be real. But it is.

"And don't worry, I won't make it public- this time. Next time may be different. I suggest you try harder Mr Hawthorne, or this will become a habit of your wife's." He chuckles, "it would be a shame if you couldn't satisfy her."

I lunge for the screen as if I could really get my hands on him but Peacekeepers pull me back out of the room while Snow laughs taking great enjoyment out if my misery. But I know what I'm feeling has nothing on what Katniss is going through. The Peacekeepers bring me back to our room to wait for Katniss. One if them gives me a look of pity. As the door closes I punch the wall as hard as I can leaving a nice size hole slumping to the ground in defeat and despair.

This makes me want to do anything but follow his orders. It makes me want to kill him slowly, to light his whole city on fire. This is my worst nightmare. My wife, my pure wife who still blushes with me is somewhere being forced by another man and there is nothing I can do but wait.

I have failed her.

I've never felt so powerless.

An hour later the door opens and I jump up hoping it's Katniss. But of course it's not. Instead my eyes meet the green eyes if Annie Cresta.

"What do you want?" I ask. I'm really not in the mood to be nice to anyone, even if it's not Annie's fault.

Annie takes a disc from her pocket the same one that Haymitch has. She turns it on and it flashes red, then green. I wonder where they get these things, it would be handy to have one.

"It's a setup." She tells me

"What?" I ask instantly alarmed.

"No, no, no. Not like that. They arranged it so the person who bought her wouldn't touch her, although in this case it wasn't bought so much as coerced."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's not going to touch her, just make Snow think he did."

Is she serious? "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Yes. She is safe but you have to act like it really happened."

"She's safe?"

"Yes." Annie smiles at me, "she's with my fiance, at his house. I came to tell you because I know how it feels."

"Who is your fiance?"

"Finnick Odair." She smiles saying his name.

So this is who Snow threatens him with I'm guessing.

"Thank you Annie." I run my hands through my hair forcing a deep breath.

She suddenly snaps her eyes closed flinching, rocking backwards.

"Annie? Are you okay?"

"Bleeding, your bleeding."

I look down and notice for the first time my hand is bleeding from punching the wall.

Annie mumbles to herself shaking her head, eyes still closed.

"It's okay Annie, I'll be right back." I go to the bathroom and quickly wash and bandage my hand i cover the blood in the rug with a towel and kneel in front of her.

"There's no more blood Annie." She must be having a flashback, "you're here in my room with me, Gale Hawthorne remember? You came to tell me about my wife."

"Katniss." She says slowly opening her eyes. I can almost see her coming back to the moment. "I'm sorry." She says starting to shake.

Smiling gently trying to be reassuring, "nothing to be sorry about- it happens."

She stops shaking, surprised and regards me carefully, "most people just say I'm crazy."

I shrug, "we're all a little crazy after the games, it just affects us all differently."

"I think you will like Finnick."

"Well I'm grateful to him right now. I think you would like Katniss." Katniss would like her, she would like her quirkiness, she'd want to protect her.

"I already do." She looks unsure suddenly, "the Capitol can be very cruel, and I know Finnick doesn't even tell me the worst of it, but don't give up."

A knock comes on the door and it opens, "shift change in 5 minutes Annie." Then closes.

"That's Greg, a peacekeeper, he's on our side."

"Our side?"

"Yes." Is her only answer.

"Thank you for telling me, you just made me a lot less miserable."

"Good. I know how it feels."

She must. "I think you're stronger than anyone gives you credit for Annie." She rocks back on her heels and forward again, she's stronger in a different way.

She smiles.

"Thank Finnick for me."

She nods, "you'll see him at breakfast tomorrow. Katniss will be back at midnight." She slips out the door.


	22. Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Friends**

Thanks to Annie's warning I'm able to calm down, a little bit. Katniss is safe-- for right now. For right now… that's the thing-- only for right now. We got lucky this time. What's going to happen when we get to the Capitol? Fear grips my heart and I feel like I'm going to be sick. We are never going to be enough for Snow. Nothing we do is going to change the minds of the districts.

He's manipulating us-- pulling on our strings like we're puppets to be played with. And that's exactly what we are, Snow's puppets. He's hoping we will fail so he can punish us and we'll blame ourselves. Any step I take to counter him is going to condemn the fate of ourselves or our loved ones. I can feel the anger surging through my veins and I allow myself to embrace it for a moment before I have to push it aside- again.

Every second Katniss is gone feels like an eternity. Even though I know she is alright, my anxiousness won't fade until I can see her and hold her myself. I find myself pacing, restless, like a caged lion.

When the door opens I don't waste any time clutching her to me. We each take a moment breathing each other in.

"I'm okay Gale." she says.

I pull away just enough to take her in scanning her with my eyes followed by my hands down her face, shoulders, arms, waist, and settling on her hips.

"I'm okay, nothing happened." her eyes meet mine hesitantly, and I force myself to get it together.

"I know, Annie came and told me."

Katniss sighs in relief, "Oh good, I was worried about you here thinking that…"

"You were worried about me?" I shake my head, so selfless.

The look she gives me pierces my heart and I know why I will do whatever Snow asks of me, because the woman in front of me is worth it a hundred times over.

"I love you," I tell her putting all my emotion in my voice.

She gives me a small smile, "And I love you."

We don't say anything else for the rest of the night. She's half on top of me and I wrap my arms around her. For hours I just enjoy having her here and holding her. Eventually, I fall asleep but I try to hold on to every moment of peace we share amidst the hell.

In the morning we break the silence and fill the other in on our experiences the night before. I tell her about Annie visiting and what we spoke about. She wondered aloud about the Peacekeeper being on our side and what that may mean. Something I had forgotten about at the time. Something is going on and for some reason we're being kept out of it. I tell her about my talk with Snow and her gray eyes visibly darken.

She tells me about Finnick's home and that he shared with her some of his first experiences with Snow, and how he deals with it. She doesn't tell me all of the details and I'm grateful. There's no way I can picture her in situations like that without killing someone and I can't touch the person who deserves it. I need to do something- anything to keep this from happening but my hands are tied. I feel helpless and my realization from last night washes over me again. I've failed her.

"Gale," I feel her hands on my face forcing me to look at her, "It is NOT your fault.''

I shake my head, "There isn't anything I wouldn't do to keep you safe and I keep failing you."

"No. NO. You haven't failed me. The only reason I'm here alive is because of YOU. There's nothing you can do about this. the only way you can fail me is if you give up. And don't you dare give up on me Gale Hawthorne."

I meet her eyes and feel ashamed of how I've been feeling when I take in her fierce expression.

''Of course not, as long as you're alive I'll never stop fighting."

"Good because I think you've forgetting something."

"What's that?"

"That we're in this together. We can't let him drive a wedge between us. No matter what happens, promise me Gale, will always be in this together."

She doesn't come out and say it but I can see she's worried about it. She's worried I'll feel differently about her if she did have to go through with his threats. "I promise you baby, we will always be in this together. Nothing will keep me from you. You're stuck with me." I pull her closer to emphasis how stuck she is. When she smiles I can feel the mood lighten.

"Good," she hops up, "we have a breakfast to get ready for."

"Not so fast," I pull her back down securing my lips to hers.

Breathlessly she pulls back, "We're going to be late Gale."

"Then we'll be Iate." I say slipping her shirt over her head and flipping her over to her back she doesn't hesitate to respond, moaning at the contact of her skin against mine, and running her hands over my back and into my hair.

We make our way to breakfast and Katniss clutches my hand, "They're all going to know the reason we're late."

I love the blush that colors her cheeks and it makes me grin, " Good.''

She rolls her eyes and playfully pushes me.

''What? Is it so bad that I want everyone to know you're mine?"

"I did marry you, you know."

''Oh I know." I wink at her.

We arrive to an outdoor area in Victor's Village. There's a buffet set up and several tables filled with people. Mostly people I don't recognize. I see Haymitch speaking to someone and a few other Victors. Katniss spots Annie and makes her way over to her. I spot Finnick Odair not too far away by himself and head in his direction.

After introducing myself I thank him, "I'll never be able to repay you."

He shakes his head, "Annie told me what you said to her-you already have."

This time I shake my head because I know anything I said wouldn't be enough but I let it go. "So, am l supposed to act like I hate you?"

Finnick chuckles but, the humor is suddenly lost. "No. You're not supposed to know it was me. Snow gets some kind of sick pleasure out of you being friendly with me and not knowing I was with your wife. Hence this breakfast."

"Of course he would." I say flatly. My shoulders get tense and I have to work at keeping my anger in control. "How do you do this?" I ask suddenly without thinking. He's been doing this for years and I can barely make it a few weeks.

He observes me for a moment and I feel like he's testing me somehow, then he nods to where Katniss and Annie are sitting, "I think' about Annie and keeping her safe. I think about the smile the gives me when I come home. You learn to live in the moment." he leans closer," And think about how one day we're going to make him pay for it." His voice turns lethal at the end and I believe him.

"I wish it was me, and not her." I spit out

Finniac nods, "were going to do everything in our power to make sure it doesn't happen. And he can't make anything public, at least not for a few years.''

"What do you mean?"

"How believable would it be? Anyone can see how much she loves you. People would know or guess the truth. And he can't keep you out of the capitol like he does Annie."

Thinking about his words I realize he's right. He can still make her do it though. One thing still baffles me,"Why are you doing this? Not that I'm not grateful but..."

"Because it's not right. Because nobody should have to be manipulated like this. Because we have to stick together. We can't let him win.." He pushes his lips and I know he wants to say more and it reminds me of Haymitch, not telling the full story.

In that moment, I decide Haymitch and I am going to have a chat, as soon as we are back in 12.

"He won't win. Not if I have to kill him myself."

Finni ac chuckles, "You'll have to beat me to it.''

We share a look of camaraderie and I feel like I'm seeing the real side of Finnick. After a moment we go to join Katniss and Annie. Before we reach them he puts his hand on my arm, stopping me.

"One more thing," He looks me in the eye, eyes hard and serious, "If we can it prevent it, she's going to feel disgusted with herself, like she betrayed you. And you're going, to hate it, but you can't treat her any differently."

Gulping, I take his words to heart and nod in answer. He continues on to the table and taking a deep breath I fall into step behind him. At the table Katniss and Annie are laughing. The sound is enough for me to push my worries aside and do what Finnick suggests - live in the moment.

We enjoy spending time with Finnick and Annie. For just a little while we could be almost be mistaken for a normal couple socializing with friends. Except of course if that were true we would never be in District 4 to begin with.

Haymitch finds us and after sharing a loaded look with Finnick, escorts us back to the train. For a moment I feel a renewed sense of hope. We aren't in this alone, we have friends and others on our side.


End file.
